Into The Night
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: What happens when a fallen angel tries to get revenge on God? Total Hell... He intends to take over Heaven and Hell. But there is one who can stop him, if she can stay alive long enough. She's been partnered with Vergil, will he help her stop the angel?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Devil May Cry or Gundam Wing, though I'd really love to, they belong to the people who had money to buy the copyrights! But! Maria is mine!

* * *

The people went on their ways, oblivious to the presence of the red head above them.

"_If only they knew what monster was here?"_ She thought, as she looked down at the people moving about.

As she stood on the rooftops, she stayed within the shadows. She wanted to make sure no one saw her. The Federation and Oz had yet to figure that there was actually six, not five.

"_All the better to do my operations unhindered."_

If she had any say, it would stay that way. The red head didn't want anyone to know about her. All who saw would die. It had to be that way, for the colonies to gain freedom... it had to be.

The others had been seen, and let the witnesses live. This had only caused them more problems than they could handle. She would not be the same as them, that stupid.

"_Fools and idiots. Seriously. How can they get anything done when people know they exist?"_

Because she was such a well kept secret, she had been dubbed the name Dark Ghost Gundam by the Doctor she took orders from. A Gundam no one ever saw and lived to tell about. All who had… died. She made sure of it. She was not proud of most of what she had done, but it could not be avoided.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta reader: Alexis4, for all your help!!

Now everyone review to let me know what you think. Btw, the more comments I get the faster I write. It's encouragement! lol. Hope you enjoyed it!

Last thing: Anybody have an idea on what I can be the title of this story let me know. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Train Ride

**Chapter 1: Train Ride**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Devil May Cry or Gundam Wing, though I'd really love to, they belong to the people who had money to buy the copyrights! But! Maria is mine!

* * *

10 years later  
As Maria sat on the train waiting for her stop, she tried hard not to look at any of the other passengers. She didn't want them to know that she knew what they really were.

"_Lest they come for me when I'm not ready."_ Though, Maria being unready was laughable. She had learned well not to let her guard down. Too many things were all too eager to make you regret it.

Ever since she had been a child, she had seen the demons for what they truly were. She believed in God and knew that Lucifer existed.

Maria could still remember when she realized just how different she was.

_She had been so cold out on the streets. Her parents had long since disowned her and thrown her aside. Maria had gone up to a man to ask for change for something to eat. _

_"Please sir, can you spare something." __She was only 5 at the time. _

_"Well, well, well. What a yummy looking little girl." The man smiled then, show pointed teeth. It was then that Maria saw through the human disguise._

_Maria began to scream as his human face melted into a black and red burnt up face with glowing red eyes. She ran as fast as she could away from him, trying desperately to put distance between them. From then on, she never asked anything of anyone and stayed away from those that didn't look quite human._

_She had dealt with many demons and had seen angels. She prayed every day, hoping that God would take the ability away. He hadn't answered her pleas._

Maria looked up as she felt someone staring at her. She pretended to look at the map in front of her, telling her all the places the train stopped at. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman with long blond hair and black shades facing her direction. Even with the shades hiding the blond's eyes, Maria could tell that the blond was watching her intently.

The blond looked to be about 25, Maria's age. Black leather pants, bracers, and corset with black calf high boots were worn like a second skin. _"Apparently,"_ Maria thought, _"this woman has a thing for black."_

As the train slowed for its next stop, the blond headed woman came towards her. Maria wanted to laugh. This was one woman who had to catch eyes of men as she walked past, the exact thing that Maria tried so damn hard to avoid.

The way the blond walked was like a seduction. _"Thankfully, I'm only interested in guys… like I'd have time." _ Maria thought shaking her head to herself.

"_Maybe this one was a succubus?"_ Maria thought. It would make since. Succubi were made for sex. Everything they did screamed it; just as it did for this woman.

"You should get off on this stop." Maria heard her say. _"With a voice like that, definitely a succubus."_

"Is that a threat Demon?" Maria replied in a hush. She didn't like it, but recently Maria had taken up Devil Hunter as a business. She was extremely good at it, much to her dismay.

"So you know what I am? I take it your packing?" The blond said.

"And the skills to go with it." Maria looked up at the blond finally. The blond took her shades off to reveal blues eyes. She sat down into the seat next to Maria and smiled.

"I'm Trish, a demon and a Devil Hunter," the blond said quietly.

"You expect me to believe you're a Devil Hunter? It's second nature for Demons to lie." Maria retorted.

"I work for and with Devil May Cry." Trish said.

Maria gave her a sideways glance. Maria had heard tales of the fabled Devil May Cry. There were many descriptions as to what he looked like. He was tall, he was short. He was a man, he was actually a she. No one could agree on any of it except that Devil May Cry always wore a red coat, carried two custom guns: one black and one white, and had a huge ass sword that was carried on the back.

No one knew anything else, for most who knew Devil May Cry as Devil May Cry had died. And those that did know him and lived never spoke of him unless there was a job to be done.

Demons feared to utter the name Devil May Cry thinking that he would hear them and end their time in the Human World. The blond, Trish, could actually be telling the truth. _"And if she is a friend of Devil May Cry, killing her might piss him off. That wouldn't be smart considering his demon kill count is sky freakin' high!"_

"And if I believe you?" Maria questioned.

"You have skills? You can help me take them out. And to prove that I mean you no harm, I'll stand in front of you so that you can always see me." Trish whispered.

"Sounds like a plan." Maria whispered back.

"Can you tell?" Trish questioned.

"It's an unnatural curse. Ever since I was a kid I could sense them, and you."

"Wow. That had to suck." Trish said shaking her head. _"Poor girl."_ Trish thought. "Ready?"

"Yes." Maria breathed as she took the safety off her gun, quietly. Since beginning her Devil Hunting business, Maria was always packing. It was suicide not to, because sometimes the Demons would come looking for her.

"Let's go." Trish and Maria stood up as the rest of the people in the car looked at them, then at each other in bewilderment.

_"Stupid."_ Maria thought as she brought her gun out. They always tried to play innocent, which they were never good at, or play dumb, which many were pros at.

Faster than Maria could blink, all Hell had broken loose... literally! They had demons shed their Human disguises and were after her and Trish. True to her word, Trish stayed out in front of Maria.

Maria shot one in the heart. _"Where it would be on a Human."_ Maria thought. The demon stopped and screamed in agony as it began to melt. Maria shot another in the head and its head exploded.

"What the Hell do you have loaded in those BULLETS!" Trish yelled over the chaos of fight and gun shots.

"Holy Water." Maria said as she pulled the trigger again until she and Trish had killed them all.

"Damn. Remind me not to cross you." Trish said smiling.

"Yeah, well, as long as I don't ever catch you killing or hurting Humans, you're good. With the exception of self defense, men are just stupid." Maria said shaking her head as she retook her seat and Trish sat beside her once more.

"You won't have to worry about that. Anyway, I didn't catch your name." Trish said.

"Maria, Maria Kutsuragi." Maria said offering her hand to Trish. Trish took it and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you. I take it you do some Devil Hunting of your own. You worked like you had done that before." Trish observed.

"Yes, and for far too long. I have a Devil Hunting business." Maria explained.

"Do you have a card? I might wanna enlist your help sometime." Trish grinned.

Maria looked skeptical but ultimately handed her a card with her name, phone number, and cell. "Here," she said.

"Great. I have to say I've never seen anyone with eye coloring like yours, one purple and one green. Incredible." Trish said looking at Maria.

Maria ignored the last comment. "Where are you headed?" Maria asked.

"A hotel." Trish replied. Maria gave Trish another sideways glance and shook her head as the train stopped at her stop.

Maria sighed, she really was an idiot. "Come on. I've got plenty of room at my place. You can stay there, as long as you behave."

"You wouldn't mind a demon being in your house?" Trish said surprised.

"I'm trying to ignore that fact. Are you coming or not? This is my stop." Maria said impatiently.

"Definitely." Trish said as she got up and followed Maria. "You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Trish laughed.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta reader: Alexis4, for all your help!!

Now everyone review to let me know what you think. Btw, the more comments I get the faster I write. It's encouragement! lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

"Son of a…" Maria let out as she walked through the crowd of soldiers that really didn't want to let her in.

"Let me in before I knock you the hell out." She said in a deadly tone to the soldier in front of her.

"Sorry ma'am I can't. Orders are orders. No civilians allowed." Maria wanted to scream at the man who was maybe 2 years older than her.

"Having a problem, Kutsuragi?" Maria heard a familiar voice.

"Heero! Tell this incompetent soldier that I am supposed to be in there." She said looking at a young man with unruly spiky brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a green tank and blue jeans.

"Stand down. She's supposed to be here. She's our expert Devil Hunter." He said snidely. Maria glared at him. They had always had a mutual hate for each other.

The only reason Heero hadn't tried to kill her yet was due to the fact that Maria was well liked among Noin and her husband, Zechs, though Maria counted herself as not having any friends. Even her roommate, Trish, she kept at a distance. And they had been living together for six months now.

_"I wonder if she's on another job. It's still hard to believe that she's a full-blooded Demon who is a Devil Hunter. How contradictory is that? Still it's nice to have someone to talk to now. And someone who I can count on to not try and kill me!"_

"So," Maria said turning towards Heero, "where are Noin and Anne?" _"Do I really expect him to answer that question? It's a miracle he even told the soldier to let me in." _Maria thought shaking her head.

"What? You can't find it on your own? It's the largest tent in the center of the camp." With that Heero walked away, never looking back.

"Asshole," Maria said under her breath as she made her way to the large middle tent. She looked at the soldiers who were gathered here. Many of them looked at her curiously while others gave her hard glares.

"_Freak."_ She could just hear what they were saying about her, what they thought of her. Maria wasn't telepathic but their eyes held their thoughts of her.

Maria huffed. _"If it wasn't for this FREAK, they'd all be dead long before now."_ Maria sighed. Some things would never change; she knew that all too well.

As Maria got closer to the large camo green tent in the middle, she could feel demonic energy inside. She stopped and tried to get a better grasp on what was inside the tent.

"_What the fuck? Why is there demonic energy in there?"_ Maria thought, but just as surely as she felt it, it was gone.

Maria took her Browning Hi-Powered from its holster at the small of her back, and took the safety off. Whatever was in the main tent was powerful enough to disguise its demonic energy.

Maria threw the flap open to reveal two tall women one with long straight brown hair and one with short black hair with purple highlights. In the center of the tent was a table with a map on it, no doubt to be the map of the city. But it was what was standing next to the table next to the table that caught Maria's attention.

There stood a man about 6'8" with spiky silver hair and piercing ice blue eyes. His attire consisted of black leather pants, black combat boots, black shirt with a royal blue V striped vest over it, and a royal blue coat with gold trimmings that almost brushed the ground. He looked at her disapprovingly. Maria in turn narrowed her eyes glaring at him and tightened her hold on the gun she held in front of her.

"Maria?" The woman with the black hair called out to her, her tone worried. "We didn't think you would be here. Maria, this is Vergil. He's a Devil Hunter as well." The woman said hurriedly.

Maria narrowed hers even more at the man. "A Devil Hunter, huh. And where do you come from?"

"New York City, if you know where that is." Vergil said snidely. He'd never had a Human act this way around him before. Did she know? But how could she? No normal Human could tell what he was.

"We hired him, because we thought you wouldn't come." The woman with the brown hair said as she stepped forward.

Maria glared at the woman. "When have I not answered your call, Anne? Did Heero not give you my message? He was the only one I could get a hold of to tell that I would be a couple days late. I had another job I was working on." Maria said to the brunette.

"Heero didn't say anything to us. You called him?" The woman with black hair inquired, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I knew I could depend on him. Noin, can I get your number? I'll call you from now on." Maria said to the raven haired woman.

"Sure." Noin took out a card and brought it to Maria.

"So you hired him, in my stead?" Maria inquired.

"Yes, and since you're here you two can work together." Anne explained.

Maria snapped her head and stared at the woman, she then burst into laughter at the shock of the others. When she saw the two women staring at her curiously, she stopped. "My God, you're serious?" Maria shook her head. "No. Uh uh. I refuse to work with him. It's either me or him." Maria said, her arms crossed under her breath.

"You will work with him, and that's an order." Anne said, glaring at Maria.

"You forget, Anne. I'm not one of your little puppet soldiers that has to bend to your will. You can't order me around. If I remember correctly, you came to me because your soldiers couldn't kill the Devils but I could. So you need my help, not the other way around." Maria said angrily, coldly.

"Why don't you want to work with him?" Noin said as she watched Maria closely.

"I've got a feeling that he'll bring me more trouble than I can handle. You shouldn't have hired him. Call it an instinct, and let me tell you… my instincts haven't let me down yet." Maria said as she threw the flap to the tent aside and walked out.

Maria walked over to a cliff that overlooked the city. _"About 10 miles from our current location."_ Maria thought. Then the hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up as she felt demonic energy unleash itself, harmlessly behind her. She snapped her head around to find Vergil standing behind her, staring at her.

He smiled evilly. "You know what I am, don't you? That's why you want to run away like a scared little rabbit." Vergil said as he walked slowly, sensuously toward her. A chill ran up her spine.

"I'm not afraid of you, let's get that clear. But I don't like Half-Devils. All they bring me is trouble." Maria said coldly.

"What if I said that I am Dark Angel?" He inquired as he folded his hands behind his back and stared out at the city.

"You're kidding right? No one knows who Dark Angel is, so how am I supposed to believe that you are him?" Maria said crossing her arms under her breast.

"Why do you hate Half-Devils, we are Half-…" Vergil made a sour look, "We are Half-Human too."

"I've found Half-Demons to be the most treacherous and the most dangerous. You see this?" Maria said pointing to a faint scar that almost encircled her neck completely. "And these two?" Maria pulled up her shirt to show a scar on her stomach just below her breasts that ran in a slanted horizontal line down to the top of her black leather pants that rested on her hips. Then there was another circular scar almost right in the middle of her stomach, the whole of the inside was pink. "Those are 3 of 6 scars I have from my Devil Hunting. All of my scars have come from Half-Demons. I never have much problem killing the full-blooded Devils. It's the Half-Devils that give me the most problems."

Vergil said nothing as he examined her scars. _"The wounds from those scars should have killed her. How can she be alive still? There's more to her than meets the eye. I wonder…" _Vergil thought as he looked back at the city. "Well, whether you like it or not, we will have to work together. I'm sure you're not afraid of a Half-Demon with a city of Devils just waiting for you to come to them."

"…" Maria didn't say anything as she looked out at the city. _"Damn, this goes against what I should do, which is put a bullet through his brain and be done with it. But if I don't go then who will kill those damned Devils. I'll have to go just to make sure he's not up to something. Damn it! This sucks!" _Maria sighed in resignation.

"I'm such an idiot. Why do I get myself into these situations?" She muttered. Maria turned to Vergil. "Fine. I'll work with you, but cross me and I swear I'll put a bullet through your skull." She threatened.

Vergil wanted to laugh at her threat but didn't. "You do realize that as a Half-Devil that, that won't kill me, correct?" He said crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down his nose at her.

Maria returned his glare with one of her own that made her enemies run in fear. Sadly, it had no effect on the Half-Devil before her. "My bullets will kill you that I can promise you. If I happen to hit a limb, then it'll hurt like Hell. Pardon the pun." She said as she turned her back to him, all the while keeping her senses trained, waiting for him to attack.

Vergil shook his head at the Human as she walked away. She really thought that she could kill him by shooting him in the head. If that's how she thought about all demons, it was wonder the woman was still alive.

* * *

**Phoenixlivesagain**: _I don't know. I've got up to 5 chapters completed and haven't gotten any of the other pilots into the story line. I don't know if they'll be making an appearance or not. Sorry. My plot bunnies seem to have spoken and refuse to listen to me..._


	4. Chapter 3: Pray for Yourself

**Chapter 3: Pray for Yourself **

Maria's head swirled with the events that had just unfolded as she walked to her designated rest area. Her tent was closer to the site of the gates leading to the demonically possessed city.

_"If he really is Dark Angel... That is believable. Dark Angel leaves no witnesses. He's an expert Demon Hunter and only an idiot would claim to be him they were not him really. He's even more infamous than Devil May Cry. Whereas they say Devil May Cry has friends, Dark Angel is completely solitaire. No one knows anything about him, except that no one ever speaks of him. Some people speak of Devil May Cry but no one talks about Dark Angel, like he's a curse or something." _Maria thought as she got to her tent.

As Maria entered her tent, she smiled. Noin had set up an area just for Maria's meditation.

Noin had come in on Maria while she had been meditating on one of the missions she had been contracted for.

"_**Hey what are you doing?" Noin questioned as she saw Maria kneeling before a crucifix, her head bowed and back facing Noin.**_

"_**Praying," Maria had stated simply. She then turned around to face the tall woman.**_

"_**Do you do this every time you go on a mission?"**_

"_**Yes but I usually do more meditation and praying when I'm to fight Demons and Devils. It is then that temptation can overwhelm a person easier." Maria said plainly.**_

"_**So you believe in God?"**_

"_**Do you?" Maria asked.**_

"_**Not really, I guess." Noin said uneasily.**_

_**Maria quirked an eyebrow at the older woman, "Even after encounter Demons and Devils yourself?" **_

"_**You keep referring to them as two different things why?"**_

_**Maria realized Noin was trying to dodge the question she had posed. She decided that she would relent for now. "Because they are, but there actually three different types. Demons are the lower classed of the two. They're usually not as smart. Then there are the Devils, or the higher class. These ones are much more conniving and dangerous. About 2/3 of them are intelligent enough to give me a run for my money." Maria shook her head.**_

"_**And the third type?"**_

"_**Well, I guess they're not really a type per say but I consider them to be. They are the Half Devils." Maria stated.**_

"_**Half Devils? What's the other half of them?" Noin said confused.**_

"_**Human."**_

"_**Are you serious? There are Humans who would actually sleep with Demons and Devils?" Noin looked utterly repulsed by that little tid bit of information she'd just received.**_

"_**Yes, well not all of them look as disgusting as you've seen. There are some who can take on Human forms, and they usually choose the most tempting form they can have. Then there are the cases of when the Human counterpart is raped." Maria said as she folded her arms under her breasts.**_

"_**My God." Noin said horrified.**_

"_**To me, the Half Devils are the most dangerous. With Demons and Devils you know that whether they may torture or whatever they want to do, that they are not human and don't hold regard to Human emotions. These can easily be seen as nothing but monsters that go bump in the night. But with Half Devils, you keep telling yourself that they have a chance since they hold Human blood that they might not be like the others and other such nonsense. Most usually let their guard down and that's when they die.**_

_**But that's not the only reason they are dangerous. You see having a Human side allows them to blend in so much better than the usual Demon or Devil, and so you can be caught unawares a lot easier. They're just more of a problem for me." Maria sighed.**_

"_**So what about the Holy Water you use? I take it you've dealt with these Half Devils before?" Noin asked.**_

"_**Unfortunately, and the Holy Water works, just not as well. It's a pain seriously. It's come to the point that now when I encounter one, I kill them on site. It's just too much of a chance to take." Maria said shaking her head once more.**_

"_**I don't blame you. I'd do the same thing if I were able to sense them like you." Noin looked at her pointedly.**_

"_**What?" Maria asked as she stood up.**_

"_**Oh come on Maria. I know you can sense them. You're always ready for them right before appear when none of us has even heard a whisper. I looked up information about Demons, most seemed bogus, but I did happen along a site that told about some people being able to feel the Demons' approach. You can, can't you?"**_

"_**I've been able to sense them since I was a child thrown out on the streets. I've always been freakish. But it seems to work both ways for me, I can sense the Demon and they can sense me." Maria said looking away from Noin. Damn and she had almost considered the woman a friend. When was she going to learn?**_

"_**I'm sorry," Maria heard. She looked back at Noin who looked at her with sympathy.**_

"_**I'm sorry you've had to live like that for so long. Is that why you don't trust anyone? You're afraid they may be a Demon? Or that they'll get hurt?"**_

"_**At first I did, but now I just don't care to have any friends. It's just easier that way and the Demons won't have anything to use against me." Maria said nonchalantly.**_

"_**Consider me a friend you'll never be able to get rid of Maria." Noin said as she walked out of the tent.**_

Since then, whenever Maria had been called in to do a mission there had always been a little altar set aside with a crucifix and candles on it and a pad on the floor for her to kneel on. She knew it had to be Noin who fixed it up. Noin was the only one who knew or had seen her pray.

Maria walked over and lit the candles and kneeled before the crucifix.

As she began to pray she felt the hairs on her neck rise again, and felt the swirl of demonic energy. Maria ignored it and continued to pray as Vergil entered her tent.

Vergil was a bit taken back by the site of Maria kneeled before a crucifix. He snickered. "You pray?" Vergil almost wanted to laugh.

"Yes I pray and you happen to be interrupting. So your either going to shut up, sit down, and wait for me to finish or get out." Maria bit out as she turned her head toward him.

"By all means Human, pray. You may need it later." Vergil smiled evilly.

"Is that a threat Half Devil?"

"No not from me, but tell me, do you really believe in God. That this so called being exists and cares for you?" Vergil inquired.

Maria turned to face him completely. "Yes I do. I've seen too many things to not believe in him. There was a time when I would have been killed by Demons when they had started seeking me out. I should have died, but I didn't."

"What did the sky open up and Angels came to save you?" Vergil snickered at the thought.

Maria glared at him. "The sky didn't open up but I was saved by Angels who came and obliterated the Demons who would've killed me. Thank you." She glared at him more.

Vergil laughed lightly and shook his head. "Well, well, well. It seems he does exist and that the Angels exist too. I had been wondering if they existed. I've yet to see one myself."

"Just because you don't seem them doesn't mean they don't exist." Maria gave him one last meaningful glare and then turned back around to pray.

Vergil was actually stumped. To think that this little slip of a woman was praying to God whom she believed to exist. Okay so he was a Half Devil. That still didn't mean that the Angels and God existed. Why was it he was considered to come from the Christian religion? The demons could easily have come from a different religion or not come from a religion at all. These options were highly possible.

"_Oh well. What does it matter to me?" _Vergil thought he continued to watch Maria to pray. He sat down on the little fold out bed that was set up in the tent and waited for her to finish.

"I see you actually stayed. I figured you'd leave when you couldn't tempt me to stop my prayers." Maria said as she stood up.

"I don't care whether you pray or not." Vergil stated.

"Why did you come here anyway? What do you want?" Maria asked as she eyed him.

"If you're coming with me then we need a plan to get into the city. You're going to slow me down I know it, so we need to think up an easy way for us to get this done quickly. I don't like spending much time on these sorts of missions. They bore me quickly."

"Oh I'm so sorry that there couldn't be any other highly powerful Devils out decimating cities to entertain you more." Maria said as put her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk to me that way Human. I've killed others for less." Vergil growled.

"Just what I'd expect from a Half Devil," Maria said under her breath, fully aware that he had still heard her.

"Are you sure? I'd expect that more from you Humans. Humans happen to be far more treacherous than Demons. You know that a Demon will kill you, they're quite straightforward on that. You Humans on the other hand..." Vergil stopped there to see Maria's reaction. Her pose was that of indignation, but he noticed that she didn't argue. He found highly amusing and interesting.

"So here's what we should do," Vergil said as he pulled out a map from his jacket and laid it on the bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Dreaming

**Chapter 4: Dreaming**

Maria tossed and turned as she dreamed endlessly.

_**She was walking through a meadow covered in fog. She could hear the sounds of wings flapping but couldn't figure out where the sounds were coming from.**_

"_**Maria."**_

_**She heard someone call her name and turned to see a woman cloaked in white behind her.**_

"_**You, I've seen you before." Maria said as she looked at the woman before her.**_

"_**Yes dear you have but we have a favor to ask of you." The woman smiled as walked toward Maria.**_

"_**Anything Angel, I'm here only because of what has been done for me." Maria said as she went to her knees.**_

_**The woman smiled warmly at her, then looked at Maria sadly. "You will suffer greatly in the time to come, but we must ask that you do not kill the silver haired Half Devils."**_

_**Maria looked at her confused. "Why? They are Devils that will harm others. Forgive me for questioning but I don't understand."**_

"_**They will save the Humans just as their father did, in doing so they will save themselves as well. Remember dear, things are not always as they seem. The one silver haired Devil that is with you now will be of great asset to you. Do not allow him to die."**_

"_**But you said Devils. Meaning there's more than one. Who is the other?" Maria inquired.**_

"_**One that someone close to you already knows. You will meet him soon enough. What you are to face now will be a fallen angel. He is the one who has killed all the Humans in your city. Be careful, for he will do whatever he can to be rid of you. He knows you are one of favored who has helped us much."**_

Maria came awake violently; she looked down to her right hand to find herself clutching a pure white feather. This had only happened twice before now, Angels coming to her in her dreams and leaving feathers in waking to let her know it was real. The Angel she had seen this night was the only to ever visit her.

The first time had been when she was 10 and had fallen unconscious from the pain of her body being torn by the demons who had come seeking a meal.

_**Maria could feel her life leaving her as she fell to the ground, unable to scream any more for her voice had long since gone out. Tears streamed down her face as she realized how cold she felt and that she could die here, by the hands of Demons. She looked up as a bright light descended upon the warehouse room she had been staying in to get away from the cold. As the light dissipated she saw a woman clothed in white with wings and long black hair. It was then that her consciousness gave way and she fell into a slumber she feared she'd never wake from.**_

_**It was then she dreamed.**_

_**She walked around the meadow, looking at the flowers and playing with the butterflies. Maria saw the black haired woman come towards and ran to hide behind a tree.**_

_**The woman only smiled and beckoned her forward. Maria came hesitantly to stand before her.**_

"_**Am I dead?" Maria asked. The woman smiled warmly.**_

"_**No, my dear you're not. I've gotten rid of the Demons that were hurting you. I've already healed you so you should feel no pain when you awaken." The woman knelt down and enveloped Maria in a warm hug.**_

"_**Why did you save me?" Maria asked.**_

"_**Because we have a special task for you little one, only the Demons have found it out. They want to make sure you never complete your task or it will be the end of their time on Earth." **_

"_**But how could I do that to them. I'm not special. I'm just... just..." Maria began to cry.**_

"_**No honey you're not. You're mommy and daddy were wrong to hurt you as such, but your real father loves you and wants to help you if you'll let him." The woman pulled Maria slightly from her and wiped her tears away.**_

"_**I do?" Maria said curiously.**_

"_**Yes, he's the one who told me you were in trouble. You are very special to him. You will help to bring peace to the Humans from the Demons that would hurt them as the Demons hurt you. You will help to stop that." The woman explained.**_

The second time the Angel had come in her dreams, the Angel was warning her of the treachery that was going on that would end Maria's life. Maria learned well to listen when the Angel came to her, because she always had a very good reason for showing up.

"Well shit. That completely sucks…" Maria put her head in her hands and wondered what she had gotten herself into by accepting this mission. When Trish had called her about it, Maria had been ready to have Trish tell them she couldn't do it. Then her conscience had gotten the better of her and she decided to do the mission anyway.

"I'm not going back to sleep now." Maria dressed and left the tent. She sensed that Vergil was out in the camp somewhere. _"Probably out plotting on how to kill me." _She thought cynically. She reached the cliff where just hours before she had had her first real talk with him.

Maria looked out over the horizon at the broken city. The skyscrapers bore scars from the Demons that now dwelled in it. The city looked old and haunted, warning others not to come near or it would be death they faced as wells as Demons. Maria shivered as she sensed the Demons in the city.

"_There are so many of them. She said it was a fallen angel who had done this. I wonder how_ _he was able to get so many here." _Maria thought as she stared into the morning sun that had just started to rise. It was still pretty dark so there were was no one else awake, save for her and Vergil. "_I wonder what he's up to anyways. The Angel said not kill him. That's going to be easier said than done, but still… there must be a reason."_

"Taking an early morning stroll?" Maria stifled her yelp as she turned and saw Vergil beside her.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Figured I might as well get ready for what's to come." She said as she turned her gaze back to the city.

"Sure you're up to this, Human? I can sense that the demons number in the 100's at least. You could be walking to your death."

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, I've got to make sure you're not in league with them, or that you don't help them." Vergil scoffed at her comment.

"Ridiculous. I would never associate myself with the weaklings I sense."

Maria furrowed her brow. So he didn't know about the Angel, or so she assumed. "_It could be an act."_ "Guess we had better get ready and get this done with." She sighed as she walked past him back to her tent to arm herself against the horde of Demons she was about to face.


	6. Chapter 5: Fallen City

**Chapter 5: Fallen City**

Maria dressed in black khakis cargo pants and a tight black shirt. She put on a twin gun holster that sat at the middle of her back. She put her swords on her back; these swords were blessed and cleansed with holy water, meaning it could cut through demons like air. In her cargo pants, she put clips of holy water bullets. These would be easier for her to keep track of then carrying a pack. She made sure that her guns were loaded with full clips.

Maria put on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, more for looks than function, and pulled on her black combat boots. She tied her hair back into a bun to keep it out of her face and she was ready to go.

About that time, she heard someone outside her tent. She pulled the flap back to reveal Vergil standing there, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Vergil said snidely.

Maria glared daggers at him as she walked down the path to the main tent, Vergil following behind her with the ever present smirk on his face.

Vergil didn't know why he was trying to aggravate her, maybe for the same reasons Dante had for aggravating him when they were kids… because the little ass had thought it fun. Now he could see why. He found it quite amusing the reactions Maria had to his teasing.

As they entered the tent, Noin and Anne looked up.

"I'm glad to see you two up early. We want this done and over with as soon as possible. Understand." Anne said as she stared Maria down and then smiled at Vergil.

Maria wanted to throw her hands up. _"This is seriously screwed up. I mean they don't even know that he's part of what they want us to kill. And if it weren't for the fact that I want to know what he's up to, I'd tell them just to be rid of his aggravating ass."_ Maria shook her head. "Of course I understand."

Vergil took a map of the city off the table closest to him. "Alright, let's get going," Vergil said as he pulled the flap back and motioned for Maria to step through. Maria glared at him and walked out.

"We can take the jeep out to the City Hall where the leader of this group is supposedly at." Maria said calmly as she got into the mindset needed for her to stay alive. _"I can't show any mercy. They all have to be destroyed or more will die. I can't let that happen. I can't falter… ever." _She repeated to herself. Failure had never been an option, because failure in whatever she did meant death, and not just her death, but also the deaths of hundreds or more. No, there was no room for error in her line of work.

"Then let's get this done." Vergil said as he got into the passenger side. "I'll take out any demons that come close while you drive."

"You sure? You could drive and I could shoot them." Maria said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter how many you shoot, if we get rid of the leader then the servants have no choice but to follow. They are able to stay here so long as their master remains here. Get rid of the master and they all go with him. So save your useless bullets for the master, rather than his puppets. At least you'll be able to slow him down while I kill him." Vergil explained.

"Useless? You don't know what I put in my bullets. Let me shoot this master in the head and he won't get back up. My bullets are all homemade." Maria said glaring at Vergil.

"Sure, you keep thinking that. I can't see how you've survived if you've been a devil hunter for very long." Vergil said shaking his head.

Maria wasn't going to argue. His mind was already set and the only way for her to change it was for him to see for himself. So she got into the driver's side. Maria stopped as she thought for a moment. "How are you going to kill them? You don't have any guns on you." She noted.

"How do you know I don't have any guns? I could have it stashed somewhere." Vergil replied.

"One, you don't seem the type to carry a gun. Two, all your clothing except for your coat is tight enough on you that if you did have a gun there would be a bulge, even at your back it would stick out in coat. Then there's the coat itself. If you had a gun stashed in your coat, it wouldn't flow as easily as it does. The flow of your coat betrays the fact that you have that sword on your hip, but does not give any evidence of a gun." Maria explained.

Vergil was slightly impressed. She was quite logical. This may be one Human he'd have to watch his back with. She was too observant for his liking, so he would have to observe her more. "I will use my phantom swords against them."

"Phantom swords?" Maria said with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, they are conjured swords that go to where ever I direct them. You'll see when the Demons start coming for us. It would be best if we left." Vergil said.

"Right." Maria put the key in the ignition and started the jeep. She sped down the 10-mile distance between the camp and the city. _"Here I go again. At least I'm not alone this time, though, I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or bad thing."_

Vergil could feel the Demons, and he let them feel his presence. Most could feel his power and ran, then were the ones that weren't too bright. They came clamoring forward to meet the pair as Maria sped toward the City Limits.

Maria held in a gasp as she felt Vergil's power coming off in ways. Coldness settled into her stomach, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time… fear. The power coming off Vergil was unimaginable, and she prayed that he wasn't up to anything that would hurt the Humans. He could be the one Devil who could kill her. At that moment it took all her strength and will to keep that fear from consuming her. She was sitting next to something that could crush her almost instantly.

Maria could feel a sudden warmth rise inside of her and she freaked even more. Her own power was coming up to meet Vergil's, to meet the challenge he had issued. It made sense, seeing how they were opposites almost. Maria fought the swell of power with everything she had. She would have to be even more guarded than before. It was very possible that

Vergil sensed something out of place. He looked over at Maria, who only had eyes for the road. _"Am I imagining it, or is she giving off power?" _He thought as he continued to stare at her and she continued to stare at the road. He could feel that she was avoiding looking at him.

"_I knew there was something off about her. She doesn't feel exactly like other Humans I've met. But how could a Human have any powers, it doesn't seem possible. Plus there's her healing rate, which seems to be higher than that of a normal Human's. I believe I'll keep you under my watch for now, until I can discover what it is that you have." _Vergil thought as Maria finally looked at him. She had an annoyed look on her face. "What?" He said trying to look innocent.

Maria made a face. "If you haven't noticed, we're almost to the City. So if you would kindly stop staring at me and taking out the Demons who are getting too close for comfort, I would be highly appreciative." She said annoyed. Maria hoped she was wrong, but it seemed that Vergil had felt what little bit of power had been released from her. She bit back her emotions, looking them into a place inside her until she had time to sort them out properly.

"How appreciative?" Vergil teased.

"Not in your wildest dreams." Maria growled and glared at him annoyed as he started taking out the Demons with his swords.

Maria watched that road and swerved around the Demons so that speed wouldn't have to decrease. She could see Vergil's swords and they were unlike anything she'd seen before. As she drove, Maria made sure to note whatever powers Vergil used. It would prove useful should he turn on her.

The pair finally made it to the city hall. By that time, most of the Demons who had followed were dead. As Maria and Vergil entered into the city hall, a barrier went up around the building trapping them inside.

"Well, there's definitely no going back from here." Maria shook her head. _"Why do they seal us inside when they know we came here of our own free will? Seriously, what a waste of power. I'm not running and after what I felt from Vergil, I highly doubt he's going to run."_

"Getting scared, little rabbit?" Vergil teased as he snickered. That earned him more death glares. _"If she frowns anymore her face will be stuck like that."_ Vergil mused as Maria walked ahead of him.

"You can come out. I know you're here. You won't be able to hide for long." Maria called out as she walked the perimeter of the room. The city hall appeared to have one large room, where she and Vergil were, and smaller offices off to the side.

"Now, now." Vergil and Maria heard as they looked around for the source of the voice. "Don't be so eager to die. We haven't had visitors in so long. We've been so lonely, and bored. We want to play with you for as long as we can." The voice laughed manically as the offices on the perimeter of the room opened up and Demons came pouring out.

Vergil ran to Maria and put up a barrier around them. "Idiot. You should stay near me, unless of course you have a death wish." Vergil remarked.

"Not the time, Vergil. Get rid of the barrier. I can't shoot them with it up. Oh and don't get in my crossfire. If you do, I can't promise I won't shoot you." Maria said emotionlessly.

Vergil looked over his shoulder and was taken a bit back. Her demeanor was completely different from earlier. She seemed more steady and determined. She had the eyes of a huntress who had just spotted her prey. "As if you could hurt me, but it's your funeral." Vergil said as pulled Yamato from its sheath on his hip and dispersed the barrier.

Maria leapt into action as she brought out her guns and ran, firing off bullets left and right. Vergil sliced a horizontal arch around him and the Demons fell one after another. He noted that she was only shooting each Demon once, but they still fell to the ground. Moreover, the Demons seemed to be melting. He made sure to stay out of her crossfire. He didn't know what kind of bullets she was using. Though, they were undoubtedly working when after about 15 minutes since the Demons poured he guessed, they were all dead.

"What do you have in those bullets?" He questioned when he rejoined her. He noticed that her eyes were cold, like that of a wolf. A killer's eyes.

"Not now. We're not done yet." Maria said brushing him off as she tried to sense where the leader of the group had gotten too. "All you need to know is not to get hit by my bullets. You may not get back up."

Vergil grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her to him roughly. Maria took her free arm and held the gun to his head. Vergil averted his eyes to the gun. _"She's quick."_ He thought as he glared at her. "I will have my answers woman, make no mistake of that. All it depends on is how I have to get them out of you. Do not think you can treat me as such and not be punished. I'll not stand for such comments. Consider this a friendly warning." Vergil gave her arm a painful squeeze, almost breaking the bone but not quite.

Maria's expression never changed. She'd felt pain most her life. She'd gotten use to it, so this was nothing new to her. After having been almost gutted, his squeeze on her arm was a walk in the park.

Vergil noted that she didn't cry out or show any pain. _"Defiant. I'm going to have to fix that."_ Vergil thought as he let her go.

"Touch me again, Half Devil, and I will kill you." Maria threatened as she walked to the center of the room.

"Now, now dear guests don't go killing each other! I haven't had my fun yet!" A shadow appeared in front of the door Maria and Vergil had used to get in. The shadow receded to show a tall figure with green skin. He had a jester's suit on that was green and purple. He also wore the jester's cap colored the same as the rest of his outfit. His eyes were different though. Just like Maria one was green and one was purple.

Vergil looked from Maria to the clown and back again. He had a sense of déjà vu as he recalled Lady and Arkham. _"This wouldn't happen twice would it? But this creature is not a shadow of a Devil, it is a devil. Maria has no Demonic blood, none that I can sense anyhow."_ Vergil thought.

"Apart of your family?" Vergil questioned, coming to stand next to Maria.

"I don't have a family. They threw me out when I was four. I've been alone since." Maria said as she never looked away from the clown.

"He has your eyes." Vergil stated.

"And that's supposed to make him family… So with that logic, is everyone with blue eyes related to you?" Maria said snidely.

"Don't be ridiculous." Vergil growled, as he realized that she had just made a fool of him. This was something he didn't like at all.

"Enough!" The clown said clapping his hands. "Come come children! Let us play! It's been so long since I've had any fun!" The clown multiplied into several copies of itself.

Vergil and Maria came back to back. "Well this can't be good. I wonder if they're illusions." Maria said as she shot one. The bullet went in and the out to collide with the wall behind the apparition.

"Well, I would say that answers our question." Vergil commented.

"Right, find the real one and put a bullet through his head, got it." Maria said as she tried to sense which was real. They all held a small essence, enough to fool her on which was the real clown they need to kill. "Damn it." She growled.

"How many bullets do you have left?" Vergil whispered.

Maria shivered. "I'm not sure. About 2 or 3 clips left, should enough be."

"I'll take the half I'm facing and you shoot the half your facing. He's got to be here somewhere." Vergil explained. He then ran to the clowns in front of him and sliced through them, trying to note which ones were illusions. Maria began shooting the clowns and dodging the energy blast.

Vergil felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. He turned to see a clown behind Maria with a scythe ready to kill her. _"Fuck, can't the woman take care of herself. I can't let her die yet, she has information I want."_ Vergil thought as he ran toward the clown with the scythe.

Maria felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned to see a scythe coming down onto her. _"Oh, this is going to hurt."_ It was too quick for her to dodge and she was sure she was about to lose a limb at least. Maria fired her gun.

Vergil cursed as he felt the bullet she had just fired go into his left hand. He had gotten in between her and the Devil just as she had fired. He had put up Yamato to stop the scythe from coming down on her. The wound in his hand began to burn intensely. He was struggling to keep his sword up.

Maria shook her head as she realized she'd just shot Vergil. _"Damn, he's going to be pissed. Luckily it wasn't anywhere vital."_ Maria saw that he was struggling and pulled her twin swords from her back. She ran to the back of the Demon, which Vergil was locked in arms with, and decapitated him.

She sheathed her swords and took out her gun. Maria fired 3 times into the head until it had completely melted. She looked up to see Vergil kneeling holding his left hand while it smoked. _"Fuck. Well looks like Holy Water does still work on him. That's always good to know."_

Maria ran over to Vergil and knelt beside him. Vergil hissed and glared at her. "What the fuck is in those bullets?" Vergil growled trying not to shout, he was seriously pissed. He never knew that something so small could have the much of an effect on him, he had to know what it was.

"Holy water," Maria said meekly. "I didn't expect you to come to my rescue. I thought you'd let them have me." Maria said. She looked up and he was glaring at her.

Maria sighed as she brought out a water bottle she had stowed into one of her many pockets. She poured the water onto Vergil's hand. "This should help dilute the Holy Water. Begin half human, there shouldn't be a scar. Had you been a full blooded Demon, you wouldn't have a hand right now." She explained as she ripped a piece of shirt off at the bottom. She leaned over and her cross spilled out, glowing, as she wrapped his hand.

Vergil couldn't even look at the thing, but he could figure out what it was from their conversation earlier that morning. "Why is it glowing?" He said curiously, as he stretched his right hand out to touch it.

Maria caught his hand before it connected with her cross. "Considering the reaction the Holy Water had on you, I don't think it's a good idea for you to touch that." Maria shook her head. "And I'm not sure you want me to answer the other question." Maria looked to see she still had hold of his right hand. She blushed slightly and let go, going back to tending his left hand.

"Answer it." Vergil said in a deadly tone.

Maria was unaffected. She sighed as she gave him a sad look. She finished wrapping his hand and looked him the eyes. "The reason it glows is because of you." She stated.

"Me?" Vergil said curiously. "Why would I make such a thing glow?"

"Because Vergil, you're damned, as everything is now, when you die you will go to hell. There is no heaven waiting for you." Maria said sadly. She had never encountered a Half Devil who didn't make her cross glow. This to her meant that all of them were damned because of the blood they carried. _"How could you be damned for something you had no choice in? They never asked to be born as such."_ She thought sadly.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Maria said meekly as she stood up. She offered a hand up to help him.

Vergil glared at her and stood up leaving her hand there in the air. Maria sighed, she'd actually expected that. He was really pissed about the Holy Water and she could understand, so she didn't make any remarks as they headed out of the City Hall to the Jeep. Maria couldn't sense any Demons in the city and was happy for it.

Vergil looked over at Maria to see her smiling. He scowled. _"What is she so happy about?"_ He thought. The pain in his hand began to subside but it still hurt worse than anything else. "Let's get out of here. I would like to get my wound properly dressed." Vergil growled as he got into the passenger side of the Jeep again.

Maria sighed as she got into the driver's side and started the car. "I'll take care of it when we get back." Maria said.

"You've done quite enough," Vergil bit back.

"Look, I know you're pissed, but I really didn't expect you to help me. I'm sorry I shot you. Besides, if anyone else sees that they'll know what it's from and wonder why you have a burn like that. They all know what Holy Water does to Demons. Your cover may be blown if you let anyone else do it for you, and it'll be difficult for you to wrap it tightly enough with one hand. I'll help you okay, even though you don't want it." Maria said, hoping he would accept her truce.

It had shocked her to see Vergil stopping the scythe from slicing into her. No one except for Trish had ever helped her like that. With the way Vergil had acted towards her, she hadn't expected him to jump in. Now all that was left was the question of why he did it. If he had sensed her power wouldn't he have wanted to be rid of her, knowing what just a taste of power she had. Maria shook her head unsure.

Vergil didn't say anything on the way back. Nor did he say anything as Maria followed him to his tent. He did however growl when she entered. "I don't need your help."

"I already told you I'm going to help you, so deal with it." Maria said as she found the first aid kit and began getting out the things she would need to bandage his hand.

Vergil didn't care anymore, he was pissed that he had been hurt. No one ever hurt him. He made sure of that. Moreover, he couldn't do anything to her because he would never get his answers then. He sighed and sat down on the bed waiting for her to start dressing his wound.

"If you hadn't shot me I would've been able to kill that Demon." He growled. "You were reckless and weren't paying attention to your surroundings. How have you survived if you've always made such stupid mistakes?"

"No one can just help you, can they? You've got to belittle as much as you can, don't you?" Maria said angrily as she wrapped his hand.

"I never asked for help and as I stated I don't need it." Vergil said looking pointedly at her.

Maria growled in frustration.


	7. Chapter 6: Return

**Chapter 6: Return**

**Houston, Texas**

"What the hell am I going to fix?" Trish, who was dressed in blue jeans and tight white t-shirt, said as her stomach growled loudly. It was then that the phone rang. She looked at the caller id to see the phone number of a bar that called quite frequently here.

"Hello?" Trish answered.

"Is Maria there?" Trish heard a meek female voice say on the other end.

"Sorry hun, she's not here right now. She's gone on a trip again, and you know how those go." Trish explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, if she gets in today would you mind having her call us?"

"Of course, but I really don't think that she'll be in today. If she does happen to show up I'll let her know you called, who is this?" Trish said as she got a pen and paper.

"Serene."

"Okay, I'll let her know if I see her. Thank you, bye." Trish said as she wrote the name down and hung up the phone.

Just as Trish sat down and turned the TV on, the door to the apartment opened. Trish gaped as she saw Maria walk through the door looking haggard and mumbling about stupid cold-hearted half demon pricks.

"Well you're back early. I wasn't expecting you back for 2 more days at least. Are you okay?" Trish stood up and walked over to take some of Maria's bags from her.

"Freaking asshole, I wish I could've shot him. That would've been one less prick to deal with." Maria practically shouted.

"A Half Demon, why didn't you shoot him? Isn't that what you've done all this time?" Trish said confused. Maria had never been one to let Half Demons live if she ever encountered one. That fact she had, completely bewildered Trish.

"I can't. I had another dream and was told not to let him die. Damn this sucks!" Maria closed the door behind her and leaned against the door with her arms folded under her breast.

"How unusual, they usually don't tell you that you can't get rid of certain Demons." Trish furrowed her brow. "You look tired." She as she looked Maria over thoroughly. "At least you don't look injured." She noticed Maria frown at that. "Did you use any juice while you were out there?"

"No I didn't have to. That's what I can't get. He had this feeling about him that if I slowed him down any he would just leave me for dead. He had this air about him that clearly said I don't like Humans so stay the fuck away from me." Maria's frown deepened. "But whenever we were so badly outnumbered he made sure that I didn't receive any injuries. He made sure that the Devils didn't touch me, which confuses the Hell out of me. I can't figure him out at all. He hates Humans but he's a Devil Hunter, which means he can't like the Devils or wouldn't be hunting them down and killing them, right?" Maria said as looked up at Trish for confirmation.

Trish shrugged. "Maybe he's just messed up in the head. That could always be it too." Trish smiled.

Maria laughed. "Yeah, that's always possible, and that would make since with all the damned mixed signals he's been giving out in freaking waves." Maria smiled and shook her head.

"Why don't you forget about him and we go out get something to eat?" Trish suggested.

"Sure, after I get a shower of course." Maria said as she took her bags and headed down the hall that led to her bedroom that was opposite Trish's.

"Okay, just don't take too long. I swear I'm about to starve!" Trish said as she followed Maria helping to carry Maria's bags to her room.

"Can Devils starve? I didn't think that, that was possible." Maria said as she laughed at the absurd thought.

"We can it just takes a lot longer for us than Humans though, but we still need sustenance." Trish explained.

**New York, New York**

Vergil unlocked the door and the seal he had set up before he had left. The apartment was dark, as it always was when he came back. No one lived here but him, and that was just how he liked it. He turned the lights on and headed towards his bedroom with his bags in hand.

He entered the room and sat his bags on the bed and began systematically putting them where they needed to go. _"Damn. I'm going to need to wash my clothes. It would be best to get theses out to the dry cleaner as soon as I get up tomorrow. It's too late to do it tonight. They're probably closed." _ He growled as he thought this and finished put his things away.

He walked out of the bedroom and went to the room that served as his personal library and office. _"I need to find out more information about that woman, Maria. There's something in her aura that doesn't sit well with me. There's something about her that's different from other Humans I've met. Plus those scars, any other human who suffered wounds such as those should be dead."_

Vergil's brow furrowed as he frowned and sat down in the chair, leaning back in it to think about the redhead he had had to deal with on the this last mission. Vergil sat up as a thought occurred to him. He picked up the phone, dialed and waited for the other to answer.

"Jack," Vergil said into the phone.

"Vergil. What do you want?" The man on the other side said nervously.

"You still owe me and I'm calling in that favor. You've lived a lot longer than me so you've seen more than I have." Vergil said with a deadly calm in his voice as he leaned back in his chair again and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jack said.

"Don't take that tone with me. I know where to find you. I could get to you and kill you with an hour and you know it." Vergil threatened. "Have you ever met any Humans who have an unusually fast healing rate?"

"A couple of times, I have."

"Was there anything else unusual about them?"

"The only ones I've met like that have been powerful Priestesses. Either that or the Human was a freak." Jack explained.

"A freak?" Vergil questioned.

"You know, those Humans who can see into the future for real and can move things with their minds and such. There aren't many but they do exist. Those and the priestesses are the one you would do well to stay away from. They might be the only ones that could get rid of a bastard like you." Jack said distastefully.

"I would choose my words carefully, if I were you Jack. I'll be in touch." Vergil said as he hung up the phone.

"_Priestess? I could certainly see her as such after that conversation we had in her tent. That's most likely what she is or at least comes from. I'll have to make sure to keep an eye on her. If she becomes powerful I may have to get rid of her."_


	8. Chapter 7: The Past

**Chapter 7: The Past**

Vergil was at his desk browsing the Internet, which was something he didn't do often. Next to him, was a black orb that never left its station on the desk by the computer. Every so often, the plasma like material inside would light up red, green, or blue.

"You could ask me Vergil. I could tell you all you want to know about the little Human you've become infatuated with." The orb flashed yellow as a feminine voice came from it.

"I'm not infatuated with the Human, and no. Your answers always come with a price, Eterna, and I will not free you. You are too valuable a power to let loose." Vergil growled. "I've not time to play your games this time." Vergil ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

He'd been searching the web for weeks. He'd hacked into every government database he knew, to try and find out something more about the woman he had just met.

It wasn't that he couldn't find anything on her; it was that he couldn't find very much at all about her. He'd found that she had been a part of the war caused by Operation Meteor, but he couldn't find what she had done then. Looking back at the time-line for the war, Maria couldn't have been older than 14 or 15 then.

The colonies had been built over 200 years before the war. There were 6 colonies and were populated with millions of people. Humans had finally colonized space, their goal for so long. It had relieved the population problem on the planet. Then the world wide Federal Army that had formed seized the colonies and began to oppress them. A select few within the colonies had finally risen up and rebelled against the Federation. They had sent Mobile Suit made of Gundanium alloy, called Gundams, to Earth to destroy the Federation and end the oppression. Though that had not been the actual goal of Operation Meteor, the scientists who had built the Gundams and the pilots of those Gundams made that the goal.

At first when he hadn't been able to find out much on her, he made it a contest with himself to see how much he could find. Couldn't be that hard, right?

Of course it was. It was as if Maria barely existed. There was no police record and there was very little background on her. What he had found told that she had been born on the space colony L6 and had lived there up until the time of the war. Then she completely disappeared.

What was more, when she had reappeared 2 years after the war there was nothing in her information anywhere that would suggest she had connections to military at all.

"_Huh, I haven't even been able to find out who her parents were. Why is it she seems to be a phantom of this world, much like me."_ "No, don't draw comparisons." Vergil reminded himself.

"Come on Vergil…" The orb whispered seductively. "I can save you so much frustration if you would just listen to what I want."

Vergil sighed. _"Will she never shut up…"_ He thought as he tried to concentrate on where he should look next.

"Vergil…." The orb purred.

Vergil growled, aggravated. "What would you want that I would possibly be willing to give you?" Vergil leaned back in the chair, steel blue eyes fixed on the orb.

"One week." The orb stated. "One week out in the Human world in my own body, you would be willing to give me just that wouldn't you?"

Vergil thought about it. He could get whatever information he wanted about the woman. "What's the catch?" He said.

"I'll tell you about the girl's origins and why you can't find anything on her. I can look into the past, a power that still eludes you. You won't ask any questions." The orb glowed.

"If you don't give me what I want you won't be freed for the week." Vergil stated.

"What you want is to know where she comes from. You want to know why she could possibly have any power."

Vergil sat there for a moment. _"Would it be worth it?"_ He thought. "Fine. Show me."

Immediately he was taken back in time to one of the colonies. As the scene around him settled, he could see a woman with long brown hair and red eyes. "Eterna, where are we?" He said gruffly.

"We are phantoms here. No one can see us. We do not exist here." She explained. "We're on the L6 Colony, before the war." With that, the scenery changed again to that of inside a house.

Vergil could hear screaming and looked around to see where it was coming from. As he did, he noticed that there were objects up in the air, like the couch, a pair of glasses, some books, and more.

They were all just floating there. As he looked to the center of what was causing the levitation, Vergil saw a small girl no more than 3 or 4 years old. She was smiling and giggling, so the scream hadn't come from her.

Vergil looked around and saw sitting on the stairs was a young woman with short red hair and green eyes. She had a horrified look on her face with her hand to her mouth and eyes wide at the scene before her.

"What are you…" The woman screamed out. She immediately ran back up the stairs.

Vergil was still trying to make sense of the scene he was witnessing. "The girl is Maria?" He asked.

"Yes, she comes from an unusual background. Her father's powers have lain dormant since he was born, that's why he can't use his telekinesis. It seems though his daughter, Maria, has tapped what potential she has. The woman we saw is her mother. Right now, she's calling her husband, Maria's father. He works maybe five minutes down the road so he'll be here soon. Watch this." Eterna said as her eyes sparkled.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at what might be going through her head. "Are you sure you're an angel?" He said snidely. He could only imagine for now what the father would do if the mother was that horrified by the girl.

"I haven't been an angel in a very long time. They kicked me out with Lucifer and the rest of them. You know that. I've just never turned completely Devil." Eterna snorted.

Vergil shook his head. He heard tires screeching in the driveway. _"Daddy's home."_ He thought.

A man with short brown hair burst through the door, scaring the child Maria out of her trance. All the items that had been floating fell to the ground. Anything breakable was broken and everything was strewn about.

"You little Demon..." The father yelled out.

The girl looked up at her father scared. She stood up and turned to him. The man lunged at her and began beating her.

Vergil was a bit taken aback by the scene. He had expected brutality but nothing like this. The man kept hitting the child Maria. "She only survived because of her healing rate." Eterna said, answering the thought that had just entered Vergil's mind. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Daddy please! Please, I didn't know it was wrong!! I won't do it again I promise." The girl gasped out between her screams of pain.

The father didn't stop until the child Maria was unconscious. "We have to get her to a priest. We need to have this Demon purified from our lives." The father huffed out as he went to his wife and held her as she cried.

"They think she's possessed?" Vergil questioned.

"Didn't I say no questions?" Eterna sighed. _"Better give him this much or I'll never be able to proceed with my plan." _"Yes. They believe that Maria is a Demon."

Vergil laughed and then shook his head. He walked over to the child and tried to place his hand on her back. His hand went through her.

"I told you. We are but phantoms here. We do not exist here, so we can't touch anything or anyone. What is it you're trying to look at?" Eterna said as she studied him.

"I thought I saw something on her back." Vergil commented, as he studied the child lying on her stomach before him. There was blood everywhere. It was hard to believe that she would live through this, but she had.

"They're scars. She's whipped every night. They had hoped that, that would drive whatever Demon possessed her out. Funny, they never once thought that it was something they had carried that had done this. It was their combined blood that gave her, her power. Pathetic fools. They're so incompetent and stupid, it's why I hate Humans."

"And yet you are bargaining with me to get out into their world for a week." Vergil said as he snickered at her.

"I am a woman after all. I do have woman needs." Eterna sniffed, lifting her nose at him.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say to make you feel better, but I know you. Plot my death and I will know it. I will make you wish you had never been freed from the orb that holds you now. This punishment given to you from Heaven will seem paradise after I'm done with you." Vergil said as his eyes turned to ice.

Eterna shivered, having no doubt that he would kill her. _"He could probably do it. Unless I can get help to be rid of him."_ Eterna thought as the scene blackened.

Vergil found himself sitting leaned back in his chair, eyes on the orb.

"Well..." came the Eterna's voice from the orb. "Are you going to keep your end of the bargain?"

"Where does she get her power? I still don't know that." Vergil said, leaning forward onto the desk.

Eterna huffed, aggravated. "She gets it from the blood she carries. Didn't you see what she was doing? Her father never had the potential to tap into that, but with her mother's blood she was able to."

"So there must be that kind of power on the mother's side." Vergil mused. "Fine. A week it is." He said as he went to get a book from the shelf. He possessed many books, most of which there was only one copy in existence, much like the one he had in hand now.

Vergil smiled. _"This is my trump card with Eterna. So long as I am the only one to handle this book she needs me and will do what I wish."_ The book he carried was the only one that contained the needed spell to release the Fallen Angel from her prison.

"Let's get the incantation started. Remember, even if you are not back here in a week, you will be teleported back into the orb. So there is no way to extend it by not coming back." Vergil snickered.

"Yes, yes. I know, now get on with it." Eterna snapped.

"Don't get testy with me or I'll leave you in there." Vergil warned.

"And go back on your word!" Eterna faked outrage.

Vergil began to chant the incantation, and wondered what consequences would come for letting her out for even a week.


	9. Chapter 8: Alone Again

**Chapter 8: Alone Again**

Maria walked beside Trish as they looked at the many different stores that were in the mall.

"Hey," Trish started. "Did I tell you that I'll be moving out soon?" She said not quite looking Maria in the eye.

"Oh really? No you didn't. Where are you going?" Maria asked as the paused in front of Hot Topic.

"Well, remember I told you I was friends with Devil May Cry?" Trish said as they entered the store.

"Yeah." Maria said off-handedly as she began scanning the phrase shirts. _"They always have the best stuff here."_ Maria mused as a small smile crept up her face.

"Well he's asked me to come stay with him. There's been an influx of Devils in that area. He wants someone to help with the load. There are more jobs than he can take coming in right now." Trish said as she watched Maria.

"So are you going to stay there after the influx or should I keep your room open for you?" Maria said as she turned toward Trish.

"No. I'll be staying there. I mean staying with you has been fun, but..." Trish left off.

"Say no more. You've told me he's hot. So I can see why you'd rather stay with a hot badass guy then your female friend." Maria laughed.

"I'm kinda worried about this Half-Devil you went on missions with." Trish said as she turned back to the clothes rack in front of them.

"No worries. I've got it under control. I've dealt with them before you know that. I dealt with them before you so I'm sure I can handle them when you're gone. Just give me a call every now and then. Maybe we could hang out. You're one of the few people who knows me." Maria smiled. She was sad that she would be losing her friend but glad that things were working out for her.

"You sure? I could stay you know..." Trish offered.

"No no. Don't worry. Besides, that was one mission. I'm sure I won't be going on anymore with him. They only hired him because they thought I wouldn't be there. Now that I have a direct line to Noin they won't have to use him anymore. So don't worry. Okay?" Maria said reassuringly.

"If you're sure..." Trish trailed off again.

"Yes, positive. Anyway, any hope of me meeting the famous Devil May Cry?" Maria smiled.

"Yeah, you can come with me and help me get my stuff back into his place." Trish smiled back.

"Awesome. I'm famished. Let's go get something to eat." Maria said as she grabbed a couple of shirts off the rack and headed to the register.

"Sure." Trish said following her with a few things in hand too.

* * *

I'm really disappointed... I thought this story would get reviews like my Inuyasha fanfic....

Is it really that bad? I've received only one review, and though it was a good one, it was on the second chapter I put up. No one has reviewed since then. Is the story that bad? Should I not continue? Someone please tell me what's going on?

Please!! T.T


	10. Chapter 9: Fallen Angels

**Chapter ****9: **

Maria heaved the last box of Trish's stuff into the back of the Ford Avalanche. She smiled sadly at Trish and walked over to the driver side window.

"Remind me again, why aren't you coming with me?" Trish said from the driver's seat.

"Because they called me for another mission." Maria answered.

Trish shook her head in disgust. "They are going to work you to death." Trish thought for a moment. "You know, I could always move my stuff another time. I can come with you on this mission." She offered.

"No, I'll be alright. Tell Devil May Cry I'm sorry I had to bail."

"He'll understand. He's had to bail before too, but you will have to come visit me sometime." Trish said as she stared pointedly at Maria.

"Count on it, as long as I have time."

"Shit! You'll never be over then. Don't make me come drag you to see me." Trish teased.

"I'll try to come visit." Maria said as Trish started the truck up. "Talk to you later Trish." Maria called out.

"You too!" Trish answered. Trish started down the road, hoping the foreboding she felt for her friend was wrong.

*****

Eterna smiled evilly as she saw Maria.

"Oh, now this is interesting." She chuckled. "Vergil's little pet is friends with Dante's pet. I wonder if I should tell him." She laughed again.

"So this is the little Human Vergil's become obsessed with. She is quite cute. If only my time wasn't so limited, I'd have a little fun with her. But I have more important things to do."

Eterna watched until Maria went back into the apartment complex.

"I have to find Yrael before I'm out of time. If I tell him about Vergil killing his forces, he may help me." Eterna walked quickly down the crowded streets and into an abandoned alley.

There she reached out her senses, hoping to find the other fallen angel. She finally sensed him in Louisiana. She dematerialized from the alley.

Eterna looked around the room she had appeared in. It was dark and dusty, as if no one had cleaned the place in centuries.

"Eterna, my beauty, you've come back to me."

Eterna stifled her gasp as she saw a man stand up from where he had been sitting in a chair not a foot from her. She had thought the figure was a statue of some sort.

The man had skin the color of ash and he eyes were the color of blood. His hair seemed at odds with the rest of the color tones of his body for it was as golden as the sun.

His gaze pierced her flesh, devouring it wherever is landed. _"He's turning Devil. He's finally free and he starts turning Devil."_

"It's been a long time. I've missed you so. I had heard you were imprisoned after the war in one of those damnable orbs. But I see you're here. Does that mean you're free?" The man said as he came to stand in from of her. He cupped her cheek lovingly and Eterna melted into it.

"Yrael, I'm glad to see you are free. As for your question, no I am not free. I had to bargain with the one who now holds my orb to be out. I'm only allowed a week, and it's been 2 days already."

"Who is it that holds your prison, my beauty?" Yrael said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, holding her against his chest.

Eterna bent more to his will. She had always cared for him, it had been why she had followed when he had joined Lucifer's ranks. It was also the reason why she was a fallen angel. She hadn't cared though, only wishing to one day be with him again.

"He is the oldest son of Sparda." She whispered as she held onto Yrael tightly. "He's the one that's been destroying your forces."

Yrael pulled back from Eterna. She looked at him, puzzled by his actions.

"My forces are being destroyed by one of His favored. Are my contacts telling me wrong?" Yrael said hatefully.

"This is a Human who is working with him."

"This Human, is she Maria Kutsuragi?" Yrael asked as he stared at Eterna, still holding her away from him.

"Yes, that's her. Is she one of the favored?" Eterna asked. _"That would make a little more sense why Vergil is desperately seeking information on her. But I don't think he knows about the favored, he doesn't even think God exists."_ She thought.

"Yes, and they've kept her safe so she could stop me if I was ever to get to free." Yrael said as he turned and cursed.

"But how could a Human be any kind of a match against you?" Eterna said puzzled.

"I don't think she alone can stop me, but you said that she is working with that Half-Breed Devil, the eldest son of Sparda?"

"Yes."

"He might be enough, and if they both come for me then I may lose." Yrael said as he sat back down. "We must come up with a way to break them up, or something to hinder them somehow."

"Yrael, Maria knows someone who is close to Dante. Dante is the youngest son of Sparda." Eterna said as she came to his side and kneeled.

"Damn. We have to make sure she never meets him, or I may have to contend with both of twins. That would not yield a favorable outcome for me." Yrael said thoughtfully.

"But Dante and Vergil aren't on good terms. Dante doesn't even know that Vergil is back in the Human Realm."

"Still, it's been shown in the past that if they have a common enemy, they will team up to stop their enemy. No, it's best for me if Dante continues to not know his brother is here." Yrael explained.

Yrael looked at Eterna as a thought occurred to him. "How long has Vergil been working with her?"

"Not long, just one job is all I know of." She answered. Eterna looked curiously at Yrael. "Why, what have you got on your mind?"

"We need to make her his weakness. I can handle the Human if she's alone, and if my plan succeeds Vergil will be utterly helpless to stop me." Yrael smiled darkly.

"I think I know what you're thinking. What would you have me do my love?" Eterna smiled, matching Yrael's perfectly.


	11. Chapter 10: Mission

**Chapter 10: Mission**

Maria sighed as she wiped down the bar. It had been 6 months since her first mission with Vergil and since then she had been on 5 other missions with him. She could still hear Anne now as she explained why they had continued to have him on missions with her.

"_**You two together were able to finish that mission a great deal faster than you alone on your other missions. Therefore, it's better in everyone's interest if we keep him and you two work together. More lives will be saved if you two get rid of the Demons faster." Anne had stated matter-of-factly.**_

"_If only she knew what I did about him, she wouldn't be so quick to keep him on."_ Maria stopped as she thought of the past missions she'd gone on with Vergil and sighed.

"_At least he hasn't given me to the Demons, that much can be said. Still, he is a cold hearted prick. Seriously, who stuck a pole up his ass?"_ Maria shook her head.

"Maria! You've got a customer." Maria heard from out on the floor. She looked up and saw a woman with long curly brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Thanks Michelle!" Maria called out as she headed towards where the woman had been pointing.

"Hi what can I get for…" The words died in her mouth as she saw who her customer was.

Vergil smirked as Maria stared at him. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to ask me what I want to drink, bartender?" Vergil laughed at the expression on Maria's face.

"What are you doing here, matter of fact, how did you find me?" Maria asked as she glared at him.

"I wouldn't have thought a good Christian girl like you would work in a bar." Vergil taunted.

"I never claimed to be a good Christian girl, and I would never have claimed to be. I only claimed to be a Christian. Besides, it's not like I let anything bad happen here. You didn't answer my question though. How did you find me?" Maria looked at Vergil pointedly, her hands on her hips.

Vergil laughed. "I have my ways."

"Of course you do." Maria said as she shook her head. She hated to admit it but she had started to like him, which was what scared her. He was a Half-Devil; he could turn on her at any moment and she knew that, but there was something about him that she was attracted to and it had very little to do with him being built like a god and she didn't mean Buddha either.

Even so, she had begun to like him. He had a dry humor that he let fly while they battled the Demons on their missions. He had saved her several times and she in turn had saved his ass from being fried a few times herself. The only reason he'd left himself open was to save her though.

Maria shook her head again. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"We have another mission." Vergil stated.

Maria looked over her shoulder to a woman with brown eyes and short black hair. "Carissa, could you take care of things for a few minutes. I need to take a break."

"Sure, go ahead." The woman said.

Maria motioned for Vergil to follow her as she headed for a table that they could talk at and wouldn't have to worry about being overheard.

"They believe they've found the leader of the Demons we've been exterminating." Vergil explained as they sat down.

"Alright so when do we start kicking ass." Maria asked.

"Not yet. We have a cover story and I have it here." Vergil said as he pulled out a neatly folded packet from his coat.

Maria eyed it suspiciously. "Have you already read it?" She asked.

"Yes and I don't think you're going to like the cover story we have." Vergil said as he smirked. That had been the reason he wanted to bring it to her. The woman named Anne had called him first and told him the mission. He had then told her he would give the information himself to Maria.

He smirked as he thought of her reaction of when she saw it.

Maria was curious. _"Why would he have come here to give this to me?"_ "So what story is it? Are we supposed to be related? I don't think anyone's going to believe that."

"It does have to do with us being related. Just read it." Vergil said as he handed her the paperwork.

Maria took it and opened the package. The information entailed where they were going, where they were staying and who and what the main objective was. Finally she came to the cover the story and her heart stopped. Maria stopped. She looked at it again. Sure enough, it hadn't changed, it was still the same.

Maria looked up at Vergil. He had an expectant look. "You sure you've read this?" She asked.

"I've read all of it. We are to leave tomorrow and get on the plane to Chicago. That's where the leader of these Demons is supposed to be. We'll be staying at the Hilton in room 437 on the 4th floor." Vergil stated plainly.

"The cover story, Vergil. Have you read the cover story?" She said angrily.

Vergil snickered. "You mean the part where you and I are newlyweds. Yeah I read it."

Maria just looked at him. She couldn't say anything.

"You do realize we'll never be able to pull this off. I mean you hate Humans, and unfortunately that happens to be exactly what I am." Maria shook her head. _"What the hell were Anne and Noin thinking when they came up with this?! Are they nuts?"_

"Are you saying I can't do it?" Vergil asked as he glared at her.

"That and the fact that you couldn't be warm to anyone to save your life," Maria stated. "We're never gonna be able to pull this off."

"Well we certainly don't have a choice about that." Vergil stood up. _"How dare she think that there something I can't do. I'll show her. Just wait and see little priestess."_ "We'll be taking separate planes. You're to arrive after me. Make sure you're there." Vergil raked her with one last glare as he turned and left.

"What the fuck just happened?" Maria said as she replayed that conversation. _"Who the hell shoved the pole deeper into his ass? All I did was state the freaking truth. He doesn't even like me, how could he act like we just got married. This is going to be a disaster, I can feel it."_ Maria shook her head as she went back to work all the while thinking that there was no way they could pull this one off. They were seriously fucked this time.


	12. Chapter 11: WTF?

**Chapter 11: WTF?!**

Maria scowled as she got off the plane finally. _"I hate flying. I can pilot a freaking Gundam all day long but I can't stand airplanes!"_ Maria looked at the directions that she had been given to get her to the Hilton hotel she and Vergil were staying at. She still couldn't believe that they were going to go through with this.

Maria finally arrived at the hotel. She went up to the desk and the elderly woman, who had to be the receptionist, looked at her disdainfully. "Yes ma'am, I have a reservation for room 437."

"There's already someone in that one, you can't have a reservation for that room."

"I do have a reservation. You probably already admitted my…" _"I can't believe I'm going to say this."_

"There you are." Maria heard as she was enveloped in strong arms and kissed on her cheek. She turned to face Vergil who had a smile on his face.

"_What the fuck?"_ Was all Maria could think as he explained to the woman that he and Maria were newlyweds and so did have the same reservation. Maria noted how nice the woman was being to him. Maria watched as Vergil grabbed her bags and turned to her smiling.

She gave him a suspicious look as he said, "Come on sweetheart. You do want to check the place out, don't you?" Maria blinked several times before she ran to catch up with him.

"_What the hell is going on? He never smiles. Is he really trying to go through with this ridiculous cover story? Oh dear God save us. We are so screwed." _Maria thought as they got into the elevator.

"Are we being watched?" She asked turning to look at Vergil.

"No we're not, but you'd do well to remember that we're newlyweds and have to act it." Vergil said to her. The elevator stopped and a man in a business suit stepped in. The man began eyeing Maria with interest.

Vergil noted this and smirked as he thought of something that would rifle her more than the little display in the lobby. He put a hand under Maria's chin. She gave him another suspicious look. Vergil leaned down placing his lips onto Maria's. Maria gasped, unwittingly offering Vergil an entrance to her mouth, which he took. He swept his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away slowly and looked at the man who had been eyeing Maria. He was now staring at the door. Vergil almost laughed at that.

"_I swear when we get into that room, I'm going to hurt him."_ Maria tried very hard not glare at Vergil or give into the feelings that had arisen when he'd kissed her. _"Damn it, stop it. You're not in high school. It's just an act anyways. He'd doesn't give a shit about you, just like the other one didn't give a shit about you. Don't fall for it twice."_ Maria thought as she closed her eyes and tried to forget about the kiss Vergil had given her.

The elevator stopped on Floor 4 and Vergil and Maria got out and headed for the room. Vergil opened the door and brought Maria's bags inside. Maria walked in and whistled. _"Damn, I think Noin knew I'd be pissed and is trying to make up for it with the hotel room."_ Maria thought shaking her head. She locked the door behind her and leaned against in with her arms crossed under her breast; she began eyeing Vergil with a suspicious look as he sat her bags on the bed and turned to look at her.

"What?" He said innocently. He turned away and smirked. _"Shouldn't have challenged me, priestess."_

"What was that in the lobby and the elevator?" Maria asked.

Vergil sighed aggravating. "Isn't that how a Husband would greet his wife? And if I were involved with someone, I wouldn't let another man getaway with looking at my wife or girlfriend the way the man on the elevator was looking at you." Vergil explained smirking. "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable? You'll have to deal with it." He said turning around.

Maria made an aggravated sound. She couldn't do anything about what he'd done; he had been following orders that they were to act as newlyweds. Though, she suspected he was doing this to aggravate her and the whole uncomfortable remark he'd made had proved she was right. _"He thinks he can get the better of me. We'll see about that. Fine, so we're supposed to be newlyweds. I don't think he's going to like it when I start giving it back to him." _Maria thought.

To Maria, Vergil had made this a little game and she was going to show him that she could play it too.

"I spoke with Noin while I was in the taxi." Maria said as she opened one her suitcases. "The leader's name is Malachi. He's been spotted several times at a popular night club downtown called The Rave. We should start there." Maria told Vergil as she got out some clothes and grabbed a smaller bag out of her suitcase and headed to the bathroom.

Vergil looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm changing to go to the night club. Yes we may have to act like newlyweds, but don't think that means I'll change in front of you." Maria said as she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Guess I should change to." Vergil said as he shook his head. He opened his suitcase and grabbed out a royal blue tight shirt, black leather pants, and a long black leather coat. He dressed while Maria was in the bathroom.

Maria opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She turned to see Vergil grabbing his shirt. _"Shit."_ She said as she caught a glimpse of him shirtless. She blushed and turned around hurriedly, hoping Vergil hadn't caught her.

Unfortunately for her, he had. Vergil mused at her reaction. _"She may talk big, but she reacts to me just like every other woman. Only difference is that she controls herself. I could have fun with this." _Vergil thought as he secured his sword and put on the black leather jacket.

"Oh so you do have other clothes besides what I always see you in." Maria remarked.

Vergil looked at her and smirked. "And I must say that your attire is much different from what I usually see you in. So you can look feminine." He teased. Maria was wearing a royal blue corset with spaghetti straps and an almost knee length skirt with black tight netted hose and calf high black boots.

Maria scowled and then gasped as she felt Vergil directly behind her. He had his arms around her waist. He slid them down the sides until he found what he was looking for.

"Wha… what... what are you doing?" Maria sputtered as she turned around her cheeks flushed and an outraged look on her face.

Vergil smiled evilly. "I was checking you for a gun and I found it on you right thigh, the holster at least. I was wondering if you'd be able to carry anything with you in that outfit."

"You could've asked you know!" Maria said as glared at him. _"Damn him. He's doing this to get to me. I will not let it work!"_ Maria thought to herself, but wasn't sure how well that was going to work. She had hesitated when he'd touched her. She never hesitated. There were many men who'd made the mistake of trying to grab her ass or another part of her and had been slapped stupid or kicked in their vulnerable areas.

She admitted to herself that he was attractive, but it was more like a tiger's beauty. You could look all you want, but get too close and it would kill you without a thought. She'd learn that lesson too well. The circle scar on her stomach throbbed at the memory of what her stupid had almost cost her.

Maria looked at Vergil. "We should head down to the club. Try to mask your presence and power so that just in case Malachi is in there, he won't get suspicious."

Vergil scoffed. "As if I would need you to tell me what I know already."

"_And that's why I need to guard myself. This tiger has claws that will rip me to shreds if I'm careless."_ Maria thought as she sighed and opened the door.

Vergil had to admit, she looked good. He had prided her on always looking fierce, but she looked fierce as well as delectable. Vergil growled to himself. _"The mouse does not catch the cat. And I am the cat in this little game of ours."_ Vergil reminded himself. _"I will not allow human emotions to rule me, ever."_

_

* * *

_I want to thank my beta reader Alexis4 for helping me so much with this story. She does my revising and let's me know when I'm getting ahead of myself! Thank you! I really appreciate the help.

Phoenixlivesagain: Thank you for reviewing the story. I'm glad to have some feedback and glad that you like the story. I hope I don't disappoint you or anyone else who reads this, and with Alexis4 to help me... I don't think that will be much of a problem! ^.-


	13. Chapter 12: Reason for the Fall

**Chapter 12: Reason for the Fall**

He could feel the spirit. It just hovered above him as he laid on the bed, feigning sleep.

"Yrael, I can sense that you are awake." The spirit purred.

Yrael sat up as he opened his eyes. He smiled and it was genuine, only for Eterna though. At this moment, he hated Vergil more than anyone else. Vergil would not release Eterna, thus they could not truly be together.

Yrael wanted nothing more than to hold Eterna close to him, laying her head against his heart. His whole reason for waging this war against Heaven and Hell was for revenge for her imprisonment. He had been uncontrollable in his rage when he had learned of her fate.

It had been then, when Lucifer had turned on him. Lucifer had said he couldn't use a man who knew love. Yrael had been imprisoned and tortured daily from then on. And to think, he had trusted Lucifer.

Yrael had joined Lucifer because of his feelings about the Humans God had created. Yrael never understood God's reasoning for creating the Humans when he already had the Angels.

What had infuriated him, was even when they had betrayed God, he had forgiven them and still loved them. To Yrael it seemed God did not care for the Angels.

"_If he had really cared for us, he wouldn't have cast us aside so easily or quickly."_ Yrael thought as he looked at Eterna's spirit.

She had been one of the more powerful of the Angels. Eterna had been soon to be an Arch Angel at the time, but she had followed him when he had finally gotten fed up with God.

He had questioned her several times, letting her know that once she left God would not take them back.

_**"If God does not love us enough to forgive us when we follow our own free will, then you are right... he doesn't really love us." Eterna said as she looked at him, eyes full of sadness. "I love you, Yrael. Wherever you go, I will follow. If God knows of love then he will understand my reasoning, and in the end... forgive me. If he is able to forgive his first creation."**_

Yrael still wondered if that had been her real reasons for throwing it all away to follow him. He knew that she had followed him out of love for him. He hadn't known of her true feelings until then and had been in awe of what she had felt.

Until they had been cast out, Eterna had cared about the Humans. After they had fallen and they'd had no choice but to live among them, she grew to hate them. Seeing them sin against God only to be forgiven, knowing that she would never have that closeness. Knowing that the whole Not that she had seemed to care very much.

_**"Do you regret leaving Him for me?" Yrael had asked her honestly.**_

_**"Though we are able to feel the loss of God, unlike the Humans, I would feel more of loss without you. No my love, I don't regret it." She had said as he held her tight and kissed her forehead.  
**_

Yrael closed his eyes as more memories flooded his mind. Memories of the day his hatred had spread to Lucifer as well came back fully and with far too much clarity. Memories he would rather have forgotten all together.

Yrael had learned that while he had been on a mission for Lucifer, the Angels had found and imprisoned Eterna for treason.

Yrael had gone directly to Lucifer for help only to have Lucifer laugh at him.

"_**Throw away that ridiculous feeling you have for the fallen. She is as good as dead anyway."**_

Yrael enraged, had lunged to attack the traitor. He was stopped easily by many of Lucifer's followers.

"_**You mean to come against me? No, you will never do so again. Take him. Chain him permanently up in the torture chamber. The Humans have come up with new ways to hurt each other that I would like to try."**_

Lucifer laughed, and had continued to until Yrael could no longer hear him as he was dragged away.

Yrael's memory shifted closer to the present.

There had been a ruckus caused by one of Mundus', the new ruler of Hell, men breaking Mundus' control. Yrael focused on the memory as he tried to come up with whom it had been to break free.

It had been Vergil, the one who currently had his full and undivided hatred.

The distraction caused by the now renegade Half Devil had been enough for Yrael to get free and flee to the Human world to recoup and plan the downfall of all.

"Yrael?"

He turned to see a worried expression on Eterna's ghost face.

She had been powerful enough that for a small length of time her spirit could wander from the orb. Of course, as she was Eterna could do nothing and no one could see her. No one save for the owner of her prison and him.

"Yrael?" She called his name again.

"Forgive me my love. I was lost in thought. Is there something you need to speak with me about?" Yrael said as he pulled the covers from his nude body.

He noticed that she had not spoken and turned to look at her spirit. He smiled enticingly when he noticed her ghostly gaze fixed upon his body. How he wished he could pull her down to him and taste her as he had when they had reunited months ago.

But Vergil had not let her go again. As Eterna was now, he would pass right through her. And for that he would kill Vergil. Yrael swore this and that he'd release her from her prison.

"Yes, I need you to send your incubus after Vergil and Maria. They are already hunting him now. So it would be no feat for him to track them. All he need do is poison Maria."

Yrael furrowed his brow. "I believe it is too soon to act upon that part of the plan, my love. They've not known each other long enough."

"You'd be surprised. Since Vergil holds possession of my orb, we have a connection." Yrael turned away as his eyes darkened with jealousy and hatred for the Half Breed.

"Thankfully, he is unaware of this. I can hear his thoughts and see his dreams when we are in close proximity."

"The point?" Yrael spat out. Eterna looked worried and confused but he ignored it. Inside he was seething that the Half Devil had any connection to what belonged to him.

"The point is, he can't cease thinking of her. She occupies his mind 90% of the time, either for one reason or another. He still doesn't know of her true power, though."

"So she had become an obsession for him." Yrael said thoughtfully. "Does he have any feelings for her, yet?"

"I believe somewhere in that cold black heart of his, he does. Have your incubus go after them."

"He may not rescue her." Yrael pointed out.

"Then she will die and then will no longer be a problem for us to contend with. We can then come up with a different plan to take care of Vergil, though I've no doubt you can handle him" Eterna stated with pride and confidence.

Yrael thought it over. If Vergil saved her, then they could proceed more quickly with their plan. If he didn't... Well Yrael was confident that he could break the seals of the Half Breed's house and take Eterna's prison and the book containing the release spell.

Then he and Eterna would both make him pay.

"Yes, this will do." Yrael smiled darkly.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! It's chapter 12 and don't you just love cliffhangers! *hides from angry readers* I had never expected this fic to be so long! Oh well. I've had fun doing this!**_

_**My plot bunnies have been plagueing me... They won't leave me alone. Great for fanfics, horrible for everything else. Seriously, don't they know the meaning of sleep. It's kinda something I have to have!**_

_**Anyway! I would like to thank my lovely beta reader Alexis4 for all the help she has given me for my chapters, couldn't do it without you babe! Lol.**_

_**Thank you to my to reviewers:  
Phoenixlivesagain  
.kid**_

_**I really appreciate you taking time to tell me what you think of the story. I believe I've replied to you both already! Lol.  
Now, as for all you others! *looks at readers who didn't review* I know you're out there reading because I watch my traffic for this story. Please tell me what you think. I do this for you.... Well mainly for my sick and twisted mind but for you guys too!**_

_**Well that's it folks. I'm already working on Chapter 13. I've got a page done so it should be too much longer you have to wait for it. 'Til then!  
**_


	14. Chapter 13: Club

**Chapter 13: Club**

As they left room, Maria linked her arm through Vergil's. Vergil stiffened slightly from her touch. He wasn't use to others touching him. He didn't like to be touched. The pet peeve had grown into something more after he had broken free from Mundus the last time.

Mundus had tried to have him kill Dante and though he wanted the power Dante possessed, he wouldn't kill him to get it. Sure, most of his ventures for power had led him to kill many Humans, though he could never kill Dante. It was not the fact that Dante was stronger that had anything to do with it; it was to do with the Human heart Vergil had though he would never admit it.

Dante was his brother. They had fought on almost every occasion they had met, but there was an unspoken agreement between them that they would not kill each other. _"And ironically enough, every time he fought me, he became more powerful."_ Vergil thought.

"VERGIL!" Vergil annoyed looked over at the redhead on his arm.

"What?" he growled.

"We're at the club." Maria pointed. "Where did you go? It seems like I lost you there."

Vergil looked up at the line, ignoring her question. "Have a suggestion for getting through this line quickly? I won't wait here all night." Vergil frowned.

"Why do you think I changed outfits? Come on, and watch a master. Or better yet a mistress." Maria said as she grinned and winked at Vergil. She led him past all the waiters, who were currently glaring at them furiously though Vergil really didn't care.

Maria let go of Vergil, walked up to the bouncer, and flashed a sweet smile. "Hey sweets, tough night huh," she purred. Maria lightly placed her hand on the man's bulging bicep. He looked like your stereotypical bouncer, insanely muscled, height being over 6 feet and clad in a tight black shirt, black leather pants, and sporting a shaved head and a pair of black visor sunglasses.

The bouncer looked down at Maria and whistled. "Hello babe."

Vergil raised an elegant eyebrow at this display. He hadn't figured she knew how to use her lush body in such a way, or that she'd use it, but he was sure she didn't like what the bouncer had just called her. He smiled as he thought of another way to annoy her.

"_Stop it. We have a mission to fulfill."_ He told himself.

The little voice came back. _"Oh there's something you need to fulfill alright and it's certainly not the mission. It is currently flirting her way into the club."_

Vergil growled and the people on the other side of the velvet rope stepped back.

Maria ground her teeth at being called babe, but she shut her emotions down. They needed into the club and manhandling the bouncer would definitely not get them in. So instead, she stepped closer and trailed a gentle and light caress down the bouncer's arm.

"So sweets, any chance we can get into the club?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Of course hot stuff, step on through." The bouncer said sweeping his arm to show her the way.

Maria ground her teeth again, she wanted to clock the guy, badly, but behaved herself. Which considering how she hated being called names like babe and hot stuff, it was a miracle she wasn't putting the bouncer in the hospital.

"I'll be right back. I need to grab a friend of min. Is it okay that they come in too?" Maria said flashing him a seductive smile.

"Of course baby cakes, bring your friend in too." The bouncer said as he took off his shades and gave Maria a hot once over.

"_Okay, after this mission is done I'm so coming back here and giving him a severe ass beating."_ She thought as she walked back to Vergil.

"Let's go," Maria said in a not-so-pleasant tone.

"Baby cakes?" Vergil said, snickering as he tried to remain composed and not go into fits of laughter from the conversation he had just heard.

"Call me that and you will have knee buried quite painfully in your crotch." Maria said as she smiled sweetly.

Vergil was sorely tempted to test out just how feisty she would become, but they did need to get into the club and check it out. He would test out that scenario another time.

He followed her towards the entrance of the club. As they passed though, the bouncer laid a hand on Vergil's shoulder, trying to stop him from going inside. Vergil growled as he started to throw the bouncer off.

Maria turned around and looked at the bouncer sweetly. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"He can't come in." The bouncer growled looking Vergil straight in his eyes.

Maria looked from Vergil to the bouncer and wondered if she should let Vergil have him. She sighed, as she knew she couldn't do that. Vergil looked ready to kill the bouncer, because the idiot had tried to stop him from entering.

"But I asked if he could come in too and you said yes." She pouted prettily.

"I didn't know your friend was a guy." The bouncer retorted.

Maria was ready to do a face palm when Vergil stepped closer to the bouncer, glaring back at him, their noses almost touching. _"Oh shit. This won't be pretty."_ Maria covered her eyes, not wanting to see what Vergil was about to do to the muscle-brained idiot.

"More than that really." Vergil said as he stared unwaveringly at the bouncer. "I'm her husband and you would do well to never speak, think, or look at her that way again." Vergil spat out at him. Vergil took a firmer hold of Maria's arm and strolled into the club, leaving a gaping bouncer staring after them.

Maria hid her smile at how effectively Vergil had told the bouncer off. As they walked deeper into the club, she sensed someone watching them. She looked on her right, following up the stairs to a second floor balcony.

Maria gasped as she locked gazes with a man standing at the balcony. He was tall, probably Vergil's height. The man was completely ripped, the women were fawning all over them, but he kept his gaze on Maria.

The man wore a white poet's shirt that bared a large part of his chest with its almost belly button V-necked cut. His eyes were bright green, as bright as her one, and they were beckoning her. His dark wavy hair that came to the small of his back escaped past his shoulders as he leaned closer to the balcony's railing.

"_Incubus."_ Her mind whispered. At least that's the aura he gave off. There was no denying it because he wasn't hiding what he was.

Vergil could sense the demon but was a having a hard time pinpointing the damned creature. The demon had spread his aura throughout the club.

"_He must have known we were coming, but how? Who told him?"_ Vergil thought as he turned to speak to Maria only to find that she had vanished. Vergil looked around quickly and spotted long curly red hair heading towards a back door.

She wasn't alone either. Vergil felt the aura being sucked back into the man that was leading Maria outside. The man turned and looked directly at Vergil. The man smiled and then kissed Maria's cheek. Maria looked up at the man, her eyes blank and face emotionless.

"_Damn."_ Vergil thought as he hurriedly made his way to the door Maria and the demon had just gone through. The demon had Maria in a trance. He had to get to her before the demon decided to kill her.

Vergil slammed the back door open as he came out of it, and it closed just a loudly behind him. Vergil looked down the alley away from the street he and Maria had walked on get to the club. He could see them down there.

The demon had her in front of him, his right hand in her hair bringing one of the locks to his fair for the demon to smell. He put his arm around Maria and pulled her flush against his body. Vergil let loose a low growl and started to advance toward them, never taking his eyes off the demon who had Maria.

"Lovely, isn't she Half-Breed?" The demon said as he ran a claw down her shoulder to her collarbone. He dragged his claw across the skin, cutting her just below the bone. Maria gasped and started to flush. Her knees seemed to buckle. Were it not for the demon holder her, she would have fallen.

"What did you do to her?" Vergil growled, his body not betraying the urgency he felt to get Maria away from the demon as quickly as possible.

"I'm Malachai, an Incubus, and I've just poisoned your lovely little priestess. And she is lovely, no mistake on that." The demon laughed.

Malachai moved the hair from Maria's neck and inhaled her scent deeply. He smiled widely at Vergil and tsked him.

"She's untouched, a virgin. I was told you two had been working together. I'm surprised you'd let such a pure and innocent beauty never be in your bed. I'd figure you of all the other demon bloods would want to tarnish such a pure soul." Malachai laughed again. He let Maria drop to the ground a lunged at Vergil. "I think I'll kill you and make her my little sex slave."

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and blocked the Incubus' claws trying to bury themselves in his neck. _"I have to finish this quickly or Maria'll die right in here."_ Vergil thought.

What the Hell was wrong with him? Since when did he care what happened to Maria?

"_Since longer than you'd like to admit."_

Vergil growled as he focused his attention on the demon before him. He would sort that mess out after he had Malachai's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Maria felt on fire, and her head was swimming. She could hear fighting but didn't want to open her eyes.

Maria gritted her teeth and forced her eyes open. She was on the ground of an alley. She looked up, not 5 feet away Vergil was fighting the Incubus she had seen in the club.

Her body burned as she tried to reach for her gun on her thigh. She flipped the safety off after pulling it from the holster and aimed for the Incubus' head.

"Have to hit the head. Nothing else, not Vergil." She whispered, her throat dry.

Her body was throbbing with heat and pain, but she couldn't worry about that now. If Vergil lost, she would be finished too.

She aimed for the Incubus and let her bullet loose, praying it would fly true.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vergil heard a shot fired and jumped back as the Incubus' head exploded. The headless body dropped in a heap to the alleyway ground and began to disintegrate. He looked towards where Maria was to see her sitting up, smoking gun in hand. She was panting and her hands were shaking.

As he began walking towards her, she dropped the gun and began to shake violently. Vergil ran to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms to his chest.

"So hot. It hurts, please make it stop." She gasped as more white hot pain raced through her body.

"_Incubus."_ Vergil thought. If he remembered correctly, they were the male version of a succubus. When someone was poisoned by a succubus, the only way to save them had been...

"Oh Fuck." Vergil growled as he held Maria. In his mind, he could hear the other voice laughing manically at the irony of it all.

"_Quite well put,"_ it said, laughing more. Vergil growled in frustration.

* * *

_**the . kid : No problem. Vergil has thankfully been cooperating with me, but I'm not sure about the next chapter. I'm going to have to make sure he stays in character. I feel like I keep turning him into Dante... Though I do love and miss my Dante. To get back with him I've been watching the English Dubbed Devil May Cry anime. I love Vergil, but I think Dante has caught up to him. I'm stuck between the two and I'm sorely tempted to make Maria stuck between them as well.**_

_**Okay everyone. Here's chapter 13. We got a little more action and interaction. Though I'm a bit worried about the next chapter. That one's going to be rated R, yes it's a sex chapter. Deal with it children. Oh and if you are a child don't read it.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Prelude

**Chapter 14: Prelude**

Vergil ran his hand through his silver hair as he paced back and forth in the hotel room. Maria lay on the bed, gasping every so often as the intensity of the pain and heat increased with each passing wave.

Maria had felt pain before and was use to it, but what she felt now was something more. _"I don't feel whole and my body's aching from it."_ Maria thought as she tried to figure out what her body was missing.

Vergil knew what her body was missing, or more like craving. It was how succubi and incubi fed themselves, sex. The only way to save Maria would be for her to have sex with someone.

Like any other vital hunger, if it was not fed the one who it plagued would die.

Vergil gritted his teeth as he heard Maria gasp in pain again. He ran his hand through his hair again and then sat down beside her on the bed.

Vergil shifted uneasily as her scent, her arousal assaulted his senses as he came closer to her. He could easily save her. Now the only questions were: would she let him and moreover, would he let himself.

His body wanting sex wasn't the problem. No his body was definitely up for it, in more ways than one. To him, that was a problem. He had a craving of his own he wanted to feed and it involved Maria.

Vergil had always been careful to deny such weaknesses of the flesh. They were petty and without it, it was easier for him to focus on his work. He had always prided himself on always being able to keep himself under control.

Since meeting Maria, that restraint had all but been destroyed. Now his demonic side was always annoying him about claiming the little priestess. His body would never listen when she was around. For the past month, whenever they were on a mission he was at constant attention.

Did he dare give in and take her?

As if everything else wasn't enough, when he slept he dreamed of her. The main dream consisted of her coming to him and letting him take her. She would say that she didn't care he was a Half-Devil and Hell-bound.

Maria looked up at him, her eyes pleading him. In his mind, he knew she was pleading for him to make the pain stop. His body on the other hand, took the look as begging for sex.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Vergil," he heard her say weakly. _"The pain must be intense. She's been injured severely before and there was barely any pain in her voice."_ Vergil thought as he looked up at her. Maria's face was pale, deathly pale.

"What's wrong with me?" She rasped out.

"Succubi and Incubi feed off of sex. When they poison someone, that ability to feed off sex becomes the victim's only means of survival until the poison is out of their system. It is how the Demons get Humans willing to do anything for sex." Vergil explained.

"If I don't feed…"

"You will die." Vergil stated bluntly.

Maria closed her eyes just as another wave of pain raced through her, making her feel as if lava flowed through her veins scorching her everywhere all at once. She was trying to digest it all, but there was no time to. The pain was getting worse, meaning her time was running out.

Maria was fighting back tears of fear and pain. She didn't want to die, especially like this. She had wanted to wait for marriage before she had sex. Call her old fashion, but that's what she believed in.

"_Have sex or die. Not really a hard choice," s_he thought. Maria looked at Vergil and wasn't sure what to do. How did you go about asking someone who hated you to have sex with you? More of a question would he save her or let her die there?

There was no she way she was going to do it with a stranger. Maria had serious trust issues, so that was completely out of the question.

Maria opened her mouth to ask.

"I could do it," she heard. Maria stared at Vergil for a moment, trying to figure out if he had said it or she had only thought he had.

"Though, I'm sure you don't want a Devil touching you. Is there anyone you can call to help you?" Vergil asked quietly, as he kept his gaze on the window.

"_Why would she want a Devil, you idiot? She's a sweet, pure, and innocent little Christian." _His mind taunted him.

"There is no one else," he heard her say. He looked up at her and despite the pain that twisted her features, her expression was calm.

"Believe it or not, you are the only male I trust. All this we've worked together, you have never once harmed me or betrayed. In fact, you've saved my ass a few times. That does matter to me. It does count for something, Vergil." Maria gazed, unwavering at him.

"Will you help me Vergil? Please?" She pleaded.

Vergil was shocked. He'd never thought she would let him have her willingly.

"_Though, it's not really willingly is it? Her options are have sex with you or die. Not really a hard choice, now is it?"_ His mind taunted.

Vergil blocked out the annoying voice as he leaned closer to Maria and cupped her cheek gently. "The Incubus said you were a virgin. Was it true?"

Maria nodded.

"I will do my best to be gentle." Vergil said as he closed the distance between them and placed a feathery kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Alright, I know I said that this chapter would be rated R but umm well... Yeah I couldn't bring myself to put the sex scene in this chapter. I needed to break it up, this is a crucial step for them and if you read the story then you need to read this part to understand the development of their relationship.**

**Anyway, you know it'll be in the next chapter for sure. I can't put it off anymore, not that I was trying to. The next chapter will be pure, as my betareader put it, smut.... Lol...**

**Now to my dearest reviewer! **

**_just . the . kid ()_  
_I'm sorry I'm putting spaces in your name like that but if I don't then it gets cut out. I have to say when I read your review I was in tears, the good kind. Thank you so much for your kind words. You don't realize how much they mean. It's good to know that someone enjoys my work. I appreciate each and everyone of your reviews. I was laughing also about your comments on Vergil.  
Hint: It's his demonic side he keeps talking to. It refuses to listen anymore. Thank you once again for reviewing, and as I said last time... I hope I don't disappoint._**

**I realize this was a short chapter, 2 pages typed under 1000 words, but I'm already working on the next. I hope to have it done within the week... Hopefully...  
As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep coming back to see if it's been updated. You can also check my profile page, I try to keep it updated on the progress of my fanfics. And last but not least review! I know that kid isn't the only one out there reading it. Like I said I check my traffic. **

**I would really like to know what you all think. So please tell me! Thank you!  
**


	16. Chapter15: La Petit Morte to Save a Life

**Chapter 15: La Petit Morte to Save a Life**

Vergil had taken off his jacket and shoes after they had gotten in the room and he had set her on the bed.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He left his pants on, for the time being. Vergil knew that, although she needed him soon, there was certainly enough time to ease her into it.

Vergil leaned closer to Maria and took her into his arms. He leaned her back against his chest, taking her weight completely into him.

As he kissed Maria's neck, Vergil lightly massaged her shoulders.

When he had been a teen sex had been another distraction he was able to ignore to continue his search for power. He had never participated in such weakness of the flesh. He saw it nothing more as a pathetic Human need for closeness. And he didn't want to be close to anyone.

Though, after his failed battle with Mundus, Vergil had been humiliated completely. Mundus had given Vergil to his top ranking generals as a toy.

Mundus had showed him just how weak he truly was.

The generals, consisting of male and female Devils, were not known for their kindness, even during such intimate acts and moments. They loved giving pain, especially while they were being pleasured.

That was what had made him stiffen when Maria had taken his arm earlier.

After he had broken Mundus' control and escaped Hell, Vergil had gone into seclusion. He had had no desire to see, hear, or feel anyone. That had also been the reason he could easily ignore his sex drive and keep such weak urges at bay.

But, here he was, caught up in what he had come to despise for so long. Only this time it was different. He was the one in control, and Maria was in no mind, shape, or position to hurt him, nor had she ever hurt him.

Okay, so there the time she had shot him, but it had been an accident. Of that, he could forgive her. Afterwards she had even apologized and tended to the wound she had caused.

Any other time he had been injured he was left to tend to his own wounds. No matter who had given them or during what he had received them.

A sharp intake of breath from the body resting into his brought Vergil out of his nightmarish memories.

He pushed away the memories that never ceased to plague him. _"I've dreamed of her so much. I can just take from that."_ He thought as he drew Maria as close to his body, holding her tightly to him.

Vergil trailed caresses over Maria's bare shoulders and around to her front. He cupped her breast and began to knead them through the corset she still wore. He continued to massage them for a few moments before he growled.

The corset was stiff, making it hard for him to gently massage her breast. Quick work was made of the corset as it was thrown to the floor to join his shirt.

Maria gasped as the air hit her bare breast. Vergil gently cupped her breast in his hands and played with the peaks, making Maria moan softly.

She snuggled into Vergil's chest, feeling more of his comforting warmth. The pain she felt began to slowly fade as Vergil continued his ministrations.

Vergil looked over Maria's should down her chest. He moved her so that she leaned more on her left shoulder than his chest. As he looked down her body, his vision red as he became enraged.

He could clearly make out the scars on her body. The two scars she shown him on her stomach when they had first met where easily seen. But they weren't the only ones she carried.

The beginnings of a cross shaped burn mark on her hip could be made out. The rest of the scar was hidden under her skirt.

Vergil was also able to feel that she had scars on the underside of her breast. As he continued to feel along her chest, he felt a slash over her heart.

"_Were they trying to mutilate her?"_ He thought angrily. Vergil could hardly believe that the woman had survived such torture. But Maria was nothing, if not strong. She had proved that many times during their missions together.

Whenever facing down the demons, she showed no fear or pain. She never flinched.

Maria began to feel self conscious as she felt his gaze on her body. She knew she was horribly scarred and she hated it. It was why she never wore anything revealing enough to show even one of her scars. She was ashamed of them. Women were not supposed to have such deformities.

She began to pull away when Vergil turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. "I take it the ones who gave you these scars are dead?" He asked as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Maria shivered and nodded her head yes against his chest. She reveled at the feelings that went through her, there wrapped in his arms. She felt warm and safe, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Cuddling closer she kissed Vergil's chest, where his heart was. _"And I thought he couldn't be warm to save his life."_ She chuckled inwardly. It seemed it was actually the opposite.

"I won't let anyone touch you like that again." Vergil whispered as he ducked down and kissed her a little more forcefully. He pushed her back to lie on the bed, putting himself above her.

Vergil began kissing his way down her body. He stopped at her breast to worship them with his tongue and lips but they were not his target. He had sensed that Maria wanted to hide her scars and that it had bothered her for him to see them.

As he kissed the underside of breast, he could see the scars he had felt earlier. It looked as she had been cut several times.

Leaving her breast, Vergil lightly nipped the scarred skin of her stomach. His eyes no longer flashed red, but instead glowed with the color.

"_If the bastards were still alive, I'd hunt them down and torture them until they begged for death." _Vergil thought as he continued to lavish attention on her stomach.

Maria had her hands in Vergil's hair as he continued to set her body on fire. She moaned as he took off the rest of her clothing and tongued the cross shaped burn on her hip.

"_At least there is one cross I can touch,"_ Vergil mused as he left the burn on Maria's hip and opened her hips. He could see that she was quite wet and almost ready.

Leaning closer to her core, he was overwhelmed by her scent. Vergil kissed the swollen nub at the top. Maria hissed; Vergil smiled and began to lick the nub and everything else.

Within moments, Maria was thrashing almost uncontrollably on the bed, moaning and gasping from the pleasure Vergil was giving her. When her orgasm hit, Vergil slid himself inside, breaking her maidenhead.

Maria hadn't felt much pain because of the orgasm. She trembled as Vergil came face to face with her and cupped her cheek. He kissed her gently as he began slowly moving in and out of her.

Vergil moaned as he felt her begin to tighten around him. He buried his head in the crook of Maria's neck as he continued his rhythm inside her body.

"_So this is what it's supposed to feel like."_ Vergil reveled. He inhaled Maria's scent. He could still smell the poison in her body.

To save her, he would have to continue until he couldn't smell the poison anymore.

Maria screamed as her second orgasm hit, holding onto Vergil desperately as he continued to move. Vergil gritted his teeth trying to hold out.

"_This is going to be a long night."_ He thought as he smiled. And for once, he wouldn't mind.

* * *

_just the kid - Ah, but as you can see, I've hinted at the reason he keeps it in his pants. But what can you do when you have a hot redhead who will die if you don't sex her up..._

.

I love it. I'm glad that you think so highly of my writings. 

_**I was worried about this chapter. It didn't, and still kinda doesn't, sit well with me. It felt wrong, but Alexis4 told me that I was worrying because it was smut... Lol. Oh well. Confidence reestablished. I'm already on the second page typed of Chapter 16. So hopefully not to much longer for it to come out. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Morning After

**Chapter 16: The Morning After**

Refusing to open her eyes, Maria snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her and sighed contently. It was then that her memory of the night returned. She blushed furiously as she realized she was snuggling deeper into Vergil's embrace.

She leaned back from him slightly and blushed harder as she remembered all he had done to her. It had been a long night. The poison did not leave her system until around 2 a.m., and they had returned to the hotel around 10 p.m.

He had been gentle, which had surprised her greatly. After all, he was a fierce Half-Devil warrior. She had figured the Devil blood would have made it almost impossible for him to be gentle.

Maria shyly traced his face with her fingers. She marveled at the angelic features he possessed.

Vergil could feel her finger going lightly over his face. He had woken when Maria had snuggled closer to him. He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep so he wouldn't startle her.

As her fingers crept closer to his lips, an idea formed in his head. He continued feigning sleep until her fingers were on his lips.

Vergil opened his mouth and captured on of her fingers, playfully nipping it. He looked at her through hooded lashes. Maria gasped, but didn't pull away.

Before sleep had taken him, Vergil wondered how the morning would go now that Maria had slept with him. Would she scream and stumble out of the bed and away. He had run through several possible scenarios but had not expected what came next.

Maria had been surprised when he had nipped her finger playfully. _"Is he really a Devil?"_ She couldn't help but think. She gently pulled her finger out of his mouth and leaned closer to Vergil.

She moved slowly, waiting for him to say no or push her away. Vergil only watched her curiously, the heat in his gaze scorching her body.

Maria gently pressed her lips to Vergil's, closing her eyes and reveling in the softness of them. She ran her fingers through his silky silver hair and sighed. _"I shouldn't be kissing him. What's wrong with me?"_ Maria thought as Vergil held her to him, deepening the kiss.

"So what's next?" Maria said as she laid her head against his chest. "For us I mean."

"I'm not sure." Vergil confessed.

"Do you really hate Humans? Is there nothing you like about us?" Maria couldn't help but ask.

"I like you," Vergil said before he could stop himself. He blushed and scowled as he looked away from Maria. _"Why can't I control myself around this woman?"_ He thought as he waited for her to laugh at him.

There was an awkward pause as Maria's brain tried to catch up to what Vergil had said. She smiled warmly as she noticed him blushing and the scowl that had adorned his face. _"He really can be too cute."_ Maria thought.

"Well, that's a good start." She replied smiling.

Vergil watched from the bed as Maria got up and went to her bag on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Calling Noin to let her know Malachai is dead." Maria replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm surprised you're not getting dressed first." He remarked as he let his gaze wander over her body. He saw the whip marks from her childhood and scowled at the stupidity of her parents. He could see part of her face, able to see her blush at his comment.

"It's not like you haven't already seen every part of me." She retorted, irritation clear in her voice. "Though I'm sure you seen better looking women than me." She muttered to herself.

Vergil pulled the covers off and stood up. He walked up behind Maria and dropped gracefully to the floor. Maria turned facing Vergil, startled to see him so close so fast. "What?" She whispered as Vergil leaned closer to her.

Vergil remained silent as he gently cupped her face. He continued to stare into her mismatched eyes.

"Vergil…" Maria trailed off as Vergil's lips pressed against hers. She moaned through the kiss as he pressed her nude body against his own.

Holding her tightly to him, Vergil kissed her forcefully. He wanted her to feel every inch of him pressed into her.

As Vergil deepened the kiss, one hand wandered from her face to play with her breast. Massaging her breast, Vergil marveled at the cries of pleasure the caress tore from Maria.

Maria couldn't think through the pleasurable haze brought on by Vergil's touch.

"Do you feel me Maria?" She heard him say as he took one her hands and led it down his body to touch the hardness of his shaft. Maria gasped as he guided her hand, making her stroke him.

"This is what you do to me, what you've been doing to me for a month now." Vergil confessed. Vergil couldn't discern the feelings going through him presently. All he knew was he needed her to know the reaction she caused in him.

Maria stared wide eyed at Vergil. "_He's serious."_ She thought.

Vergil took his hand off hers and began lightly tracing the scar over her heart. "Do you know what these scars say to me Maria?" He whispered gently.

Maria shook her head no as she lowered her eyes to the floor. The main thing she had never had confidence in was her appearance.

Her skills, though not the best, were incredible; especially when it came to guns and piloting mobile suits. She had confidence in her skills, her intelligence, her strength of will and her determination.

Her appearance was a different story. Her eyes seemed disturb others when they looked at her. If men happened to catch a glance of any of the scars she had, they would turn away from her uninterested. It had been that way for Maria for as long as she could remember. It was why she never bothered with the whole dating thing.

Vergil forced her to look into his eyes. "They tell me that you are a survivor, a warrior. They tell me of your strength and your will to live." Vergil whispered. "Do not be ashamed of them."

Maria tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, but lost. Vergil wiped her tears away as he gently kissed her lips. "I would like to know more about them and you, if you wish to tell me."


End file.
